Trial and Error
by taytaycoco
Summary: Michael and Christine are as happy as ever, how long will that last? First fanfic. Thanks for reading! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Guys! I'm Taylor! I've read Fanfiction for about a year but my best friend actually pushed me to start writing. :) Constructive criticism is much appreciated. Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones.**

* * *

"Hey, did your dad ever tell you about the case today?" 25 year old Michael Hodgins asked his wife, Christine.

Michael and Christine were driving to work, like any other normal day.

"No, but if it's like any of the usual cases, I don't want to know." she retorts.

"Come on! It's our job to examine murder victims, it's actually a good thing, we find their killer so they can rest in peace."

"I'm aware of that fact, Michael." she smirks.

Michael grinned, Christine was just like her mother. She had her mother's eyes but her father's charm and smile. She looked like an exact blend of her parents, except for the long blonde hair. Christine was beautiful and Michael had never been afraid to tell her that. Christine inherited her father's love of sports and her mother's love of science. As for Michael, he had his mother's dark hair, but his dad's curls. Michael looked more like his mother than his father, and he wasn't bad looking. He loved art and was very talented like his mother. He worked with his mother as a forensic facial reconstructor.

"You're just like your mother" he chuckled.

Michael made a left turn into the Jeffersonian Institution.

* * *

Christine buttoned the last button on her lab coat and headed out of her office. Up on the platform her mother, Cam, and the newest intern Dr. Foley were "dissecting" the latest victim.

"What do we have here?" Christine asked, snapping the glove on her right hand.

"Asian male. Late 30s, early 40s, found in the Potomac River" Dr. Brennan answered with her usual mantra.

"We need to get the stomach contents to Dr. Hodgins." Dr. Foley stated.

"On it." Cam announced as she dug the scapula into the rotting stomach, cutting the flesh.

The aroma entered Christine's nose and her brain made the connection: rotting flesh, stomach acid, bodily fluids, the list goes on and on. The familiar plethora of smells that Christine usually can stomach. But not today, Christine's insides jolted, her stomach did a 360 and she darted for the nearest trashcan.

* * *

Dr. Brennan watched, captivated, as Cam cut into the stomach. She loved her job. She was happy with her life, her daughter worked with her, as did her son-in-law, they were happy. Life was go-

"Christine, are you okay?"

Dr. Foley shouted, a little too loud, snapping her out of her daydream. She quickly zapped back into reality at the sight of her daughter, leaning over a trashcan, vomiting up her morning breakfast. _Hmmm..that's weird, Christine has a strong stomach_. She was confused as to why she would get sick all of a sudden.

"Christine!" Michael shouted as he ran up to the platform, quickly swiping his card. Dr. Brennan watched, hoping to find an answer. She then saw Michael's hand move to Christine's _now_ flat stomach.

It dawned on her.

_She's pregnant..._

* * *

**Tell me what you think. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones.**

"I'm fine." Christine wiped her mouth on her shirt, "I need to clean up though," she exited to the bathroom. Michael nodded. Cam and Dr. Foley were focusing on the remains.

Dr. Brennan quickly ran into Angela's office.

* * *

"Ange!"

"Hey, sweetie. What's up?" Angela replied.

"I think Christine is pregnant."

Her eyes lit up, "You really think so?"

"Well I can't say for sure, but she just vomited on the platform when Cam cut into the victim's stomach."

Angela chuckled, "Well, I can't say I blame her"

"You know what I mean." Brennan teased.

"How about, instead of standing around "wondering" if shes pregnant, why don't we ask her?"

Brennan agreed.

* * *

Christine was resting in her office, feverishly typing a chapter for her first novel. Angela and Brennan must have been quiet because Christine didn't hear them enter her office

"Christine are you pregnant?" Angela cut right to the chase.

"Ange," Brennan didn't agree with Angela's approach.

"Sweetie, I got this" she nudged Brennan.

A smile creeped onto Christine's face, she couldn't contain her and Mikey's secret any longer.

"Yes" she giggled out.

Angela nearly screamed, hugging her daughter-in-law. "REALLY? Oh my Gosh, Christine! I'm going to be a grandmother and the baby will be so cute and we can spoil him an-what if it's a little girl and I can buy her dresses and-"

"Angela! Relax, you act like you're surprised that Michael and I have sex"

Yep, they really were a close knit family.

"Well, no, of course you do...but you're pregnant! How far along?" Angela just wouldn't stop.

"Yes, that's what happens Ange, I'm 8 weeks" Christine stated, almost proudly.

"I'm very happy for you, Christine" Brennan brought her daughter into a hug. Christine grinned.

"Can you guys PLEASE keep it a secret?" she begged.

"Well..I can't make any promises" Christine gave her aunt a stern look, "Oh..okay" she squealed and hugged her again.

Angela and Brennan decided to give the new mother-to-be some space.

* * *

Christine put her hand on her noticeable baby bump and smiled. This was really happening, she was pregnant with her best friend. She imagined the possibilities. The memories they would make. The love they shared for each other. This took her back to the day she found out she was pregnant.

She hadn't had morning sickness, she had simply felt different. She had missed her period by 5 days and she was beginning to wonder. Yes, it was possible that she could be pregnant, more than possible, but was she? Her and Michael continued their normal schedule except when they arrived at the Jeffersonian. Christine ran straight to Angela's office and opened the bottom drawer. In that drawer contains pregnancy tests and condoms. _Ironic_. Christine never quite understood why Angela had pregnancy tests in her drawer but maybe it was because there are 5 Hodgins kids. She went to the bathroom and followed the instructions. It was the longest 2 minutes of her life. _Positive._

* * *

"Christine..what's up?" Michael startled her.

"Just daydreaming, about, ya know" She gestured to her stomach and grinned.

"I know, I'm excited too. How should we tell the family?" Michael asked, taking seat in front of her.

"Well...my mom and Ange already know..." Christine hesitated.

"Of course they do" Michael chuckled.

* * *

**Please review and let me know how I can make the story better. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones.**

**LOONNNGGG chapter. I guess it's making up for the last 2. Thanks guys! Please Review!**

* * *

Christine set the bowl of pretzels on the table, "And...that's the last of it"

Michael and Christine were having a Christmas Party to reveal their news to the "rest" of the family.

"Where did you put the gifts?" Michael asked.

"Under the tree." Christine answered.

They had decided to get Booth and Hodgins a picture of the ultrasound with a, "Hi Grandpa" banner on it. The rest of the family would find out the surprise, watching the new grandpas open the ultrasound photos. Miraculously, Angela and Brennan kept their promise, and didn't tell anyone so their children could see their family's genuine reactions. Christine wore an oversized Christmas sweater to hide her finally forming baby bump. Michael moved towards Christine who was setting out napkins, he snaked his hand around her waist, caressed her face and brought his lips to hers, they exhaled into the kiss. Then broke after a good minute, needing air.

"I love you, and I'm so happy to be starting a family with you" He gleamed, revealing his pearly whites.

"You're so cheesy, Michael," she laughed.

* * *

The first guests to arrive were the Hodgins family. Jack, Angela, William, Holly, Zach, and Bren. William is the second oldest in the family, he is 18. William is about to graduate and head to VT to major in psychology, much to Hodgin's dismay. William is an exact blend of Angela and Jack in every way. Holly is 14, Angela refers to her as "mini-me." She doesn't have a bit of Hodgins in her and she cheerleads at school. Zach is 11 and he's just about as kooky as Hodgins, he suits his name well because he acts much like the former intern Dr. Zach Addy. He has Hodgin's hair, and Angela's eyes and smile. Bren is the baby in the family, she was named after her aunt Tempe. At 6 years old, she's quite the character, she draws like Michael and her mother and has long, wavy, dirty blonde hair.

"Hi guys!" Christine exclaims as she opened the door. She pulled everyone into a hug one-by-one and the presents were carted to the tree.

"Hi, Chrissy!" Bren squealed excitedly, "Look! I lost a tooth!" Bren smiled to reveal an incomplete set of perfectly aligned teeth. "That's wonderful, Bren!" she smiled.

The Hodgins family entered and made themselves at home.

"Christine, can you do some gymnastics with me? I need to practice my cheer routine" Holly asked, curiously.

"Hmm..Not right now, I'm pretty tired." Christine lied.

Angela detected the lie and grinned to herself. _Ding dong_. The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Michael yelled from the kitchen. He opened the door to a smiling couple, "Hello, Aunt Tempe, Uncle Booth" he offered. "Hi, Mikey!" Brennan hugged her son-in-law. "Thanks for having us, kid" Booth placed his approving hand on Michael's shoulder. Michael was happy to have finally earned Booth's trust. They nestled into the living room.

"Mom! Dad!" Christine ran up to her parent's open arms.

"Goodness Christine, you act like you didn't just see us yesterday." Brennan stated.

* * *

Parker's family showed up next. With his wife, Claire and their two twin boys Joseph and Hank who were 9 years old. Christine answered the door and threw herself onto her big brother.

"Parker! Oh my goodness! I didn't think you could make it!" She squealed.

"I wouldn't miss an opportunity to see my baby sister!" He smiled and completed the hug.

Parker was 35 and looked so much like Booth, it was scary. He had curly blonde locks and the familiar Booth smile and charm.

Christine ruffled the twins hair and closed the door after them.

* * *

After everyone arrived they filed into the kitchen and ate lunch. The line to the food included: The Hodgins family, Parker's family, Booth, Brennan, Cam, Sweets, Daisy, and their 8 year old daughter, Katy. They all sat down to eat.

"I'd like to make a toast, to family and friends" Sweets exclaimed.

"To family and friends!" The group agreed.

* * *

Later that afternoon they began to exchange gifts. The room was filled with such love and happiness. The Hodgins family got Michael and Christine gift cards to some of their favorite restaurants around town. Then Michael and Christine gave their gifts: William got things for his new dorm, Holly got a cheer jacket, Zach got a microscope, and Bren got a ballet outfit. Booth and Brennan got Christine and Michael a flat screen T.V.. Parker bought his sister a collection of her favorite candies, food, and drinks. Michael laughed to himself, knowing she would enjoy those during her cravings. Cam received a gift card to her favorite clothing store and Sweets' family received a trampoline from Michael and Christine. It was Angela's turn to throw in something a little extra.

"Here Christine," Angela handed Christine a wrapped box, "this is from Jack an-"

"No, it's only from Angela," Jack interrupted.

_What could this be?_

Christine ripped the paper off and her face turned light pink. She reached into the box and her fingertips met lace. Red lace. _Lingerie._

"Well, what is it?" Booth asked.

"Angela...you did not.." Christine stated as she pulled the lace-y lingerie from the box.

Michael stifled a laugh and Booth's face turned bright red. The adults were amused. William felt embarrassed for the couple.

"Mommy, what is that pretty dress?" Bren asked. Holly laughed.

"Nothing sweetheart." Angela assured.

* * *

Brennan and Angela's gifts were next, to prevent Hodgin's and Booth's suspicions when they opened their gifts. They opened at the same time, just as Hodgins and Booth will.

They both gasped.

"Christine, this is beautiful," Brennan exclaimed as she lifted a charm bracelet from the box.

"Oh, you guys, this is wonderful," Angela said, tearing up. _Angela, always a crier._

Michael and Christine had gotten them charm bracelets. They tucked them away, it was now Hodgin's and Booth's turn, last presents of the night. Perhaps the best of all. Michael handed them the identically wrapped boxes.

"Are these the same thing like Bones and Angela?" Booth asked.

"Why don't you see for yourselves, open them at the same time, like they did." Michael instructed.

"Alright, let's go!" Jack said.

* * *

**BOOTH'S POV**

Am I really getting the same thing as bug-man? How will that play out? I glanced to my daughter, my precious daughter, my princess. She was smiling, happy. Holding her husband's hand, leaning into him watching us open the gift.

I unwrapped the cardboard box and quickly ripped the tape off. I was happy to be faster than Hodgins at opening the gift. The cardboard flaps lifted open to a sea of packing peanuts. Awesome! I dug through immediately, taking notice that Hodgins was also sifting through. My hand struck the gift, it bent with ease. _A picture?_ I pulled it straight out. My eyes fell to a black and white image. The memories came rushing back, Bones on the couch in her apartment, playing an image on the T.V., the first picture ever taken of my princess. How wonderful I felt in that moment. Crap, I was tearing up.

"You're pregnant," I whispered, looking up at her.

"My princess is pregnant." Everyone in the room gasped, happily. I walked over to her and gave her a huge hug, I even gave Michael a hug.

* * *

**HODGINS' POV**

The connection came quickly for me and a rush of excitement came over me.

"Guess it's a little too late for that lingerie" I said, trying to help ease Christine's apparent embarrassment to the attention.

She chuckled, "I guess so," she said, looking up at my son.

"But in all seriousness, congratulations guys." I was tearing up a little bit as well, "I'm gonna be a grandpa guys.." I said, hugging them.

I hadn't paid much attention to it before, but Christine already had a baby bump. She had obviously tried to cover it up with the sweater, and had done a great job so far.

"How far along are you?" I asked.

"11 weeks" Wow, she had done a great job covering it up.

* * *

**PARKER'S POV**

I was also curious about what Michael and Christine had gotten dad and Hodgins. They started opening the gifts and of course, dad beat Hodgins in speed. I saw my dad reach in and pull the gift out. _It's a picture? A slip of paper?_ My dad's eyes began to tear up.

"You're pregnant" dad whispered and looked up at her. I glanced over at my baby sister, she was leaning into her husband, they were holding hands, I know they love eachother more than anything. She's pregnant! I'm going out be an uncle! The thought overwhelmed me.

After dad and Hodgins gave their congrats and hugs, I decided it was my turn. I went up to her and pulled her into a bear hug.

* * *

"If Christine is anything like Bones was," Booth started, "Good luck, Michael."

Laughter filled the room.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please Follow/Review. :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow! I've got tons of people reading! Please review! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones.**

* * *

**CHRISTINE'S POV**

The pains set in at about 5am, Christmas morning. I tried to let it go away, to lay in bed for a while and "sleep" it away. Nope. Wasn't happening, this wasn't like normal nausea. This was morning sickness. I darted straight out of bed as my throat started producing more saliva, I was going to vomit, no stopping it.

I swung the bathroom door open, my knees hit the floor and my face met porcelain. It all happened pretty fast. When I was done I groaned and leaned against the bathroom wall, I wasn't done. I clenched my stomach and gritted my teeth. The tile was cold on my bare thighs. _Knock knock._

"Christine, are you okay?" Michael's voice was muffled by the door, blocking the soundwaves entry. _Of course I'm not okay, doofus._

"I'm okay, come on in!" _At your own risk._

Michael entered the bathroom wearing only his boxers. _Not a problem for me._ I watched him kneel beside me and grab my hand. I squeezed back.

"Merry Christmas!" he grinned

_Perfect timing, Michael._

"Yes, a VERY Merry Christmas indeed.." I rolled my eyes then smiled, no matter what, he'd always make me smile. I felt the vomit coming again. I got back on my knees in record time and emptied my stomach contents once more. Michael rubbed my back as I leaned over the toilet.

"It's okay, Christine." _Yeah, you totally know how I feel._

He helped me up and let me freshen up. Not that I did much. I simply brushed my teeth, washed my face and threw my hair up into a ponytail. _Classy._ I changed into some festive Christmas pajamas, and headed into the living room where Michael was waiting.

* * *

**MICHAEL'S POV**

I sat in the living room waiting for my wife, my best friend, my baby-mama. I feel bad for her, I love her so much and appreciate her putting up with all the complications of pregnancy for us. I could never do that. I'm trying to help her feel better about it, I think I'm doing an okay job. I heard her soft footsteps, coming towards me. She entered my range of view. No matter how little effort Christine puts into getting ready, she always takes my breathe away.

"Hello, your royal highness" I bowed to her, half joking.

"Very funny.." she teased.

"I'm serious!" I really was. _Hormones._

I bent down to her bump and rubbed it,

"Were you giving mommy a hard time? You were? I think you should give mommy a break," I used my best baby voice, thinking that my tone of voice actually mattered. "Don't you think so, mommy?" I looked up at Christine, she laughed, "Mmmhmm" she smiled.

I straightened my back and locked eyes with Christine, I gazed into her eyes for a moment. _Goodness, she was perfe-_

"Shall we open gifts?" _Dang it, Christine, you ruined the moment._

"Uhhh...sure"

* * *

The couple gathered around the tree and began opening their gifts. Michael opened his first.

"Awesome!" Michael exclaimed. He pulled the art set out of the box, "This is amazing!" he smiled. "Thanks so much Christine!"

"You like it?" She asked.

"Of course!" Michael said, "Here's your gift."

He smiled and handed Christine a small, tissue paper stuffed bag. She tossed the paper out and pulled out the small velvet box.

"Oh, Michael, this, this is..wow." Christine was astonished. She stroked the blue sapphire, taking notices of it's shaped tail and dorsal fins. A necklace, _A dolphin necklace._

"Thank you so much. Michael" she pulled him into a hug.

"Oh, it was nothing" he grinned, "Hey, there's one more present under the tree." Michael told his wife.

Christine stood up and picked the wrapped box up from under the tree. She read the label.

"To: Baby Hodgins. From: Daddy" she looked up at Michael, tears in her eyes.

"I love you, Michael" she grinned,

* * *

At the B&B household. All was quiet. Booth and Brennan had agreed that since they no longer had Christine to celebrate with, they would sleep in on Christmas morning. It was 10 AM and Booth finally woke up. He slipped his arms into the robe and trudged into the kitchen. He started making pancakes for he and his wife. Brennan woke up to the sound of pans banging.

"Hello, Booth" Brennan smiled.

"Merry Christmas, Bones." Booth flipped a pancake, "I was thinking, instead of going out to buy each other gifts, we stayed here and, well..ya know." he winked. Every Christmas morning since Christine moved out they bought their gifts for each other on Christmas day, together.

"That sounds like a plan." she winked back.

* * *

It was the opposite at The Hodgins' home. Bren woke up at the crack of dawn and jumped on Angela and Jack's bed,

"It's Christmas and Santa came!" she shouted.

"Honey, go back to sleep. We will wake you when it's time to open presents." Jack answered, half asleep.

"Ok! Can I sleep with you guys?" she begged, and Jack made room for her.

* * *

"Ok, picture time!" Angela shouted. The kids groaned. "I have to remember this moment when you are older and move out, like Michael is."

The kids gathered for a Christmas morning picture. Then they began to open gifts. Willim got more stuff for his dorm room and $1000 cash for his college experience.

"Thanks, mom and dad!" He smiled from ear to ear.

Holly was signed up for a new, prestigious cheer group and she received a brand new uniform. She also got some new clothes for next semester at school. Zach got an ant farm and a chemistry set, yup, he was just like his dad. Bren got new dolls and a pink playhouse she could get into to play.

"Yay! A playhouse!" she squealed and hugged her mom and dad.

All was well.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading! Please review, it keeps me writing! I decided to add some B&B and some Hodgins family fluff too, I thought you guys would like it. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks guys! Sorry for posting this later than I usually would, weekends are busier than the school week for me. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones.**

* * *

**CHRISTINE'S POV**

Beep Beep! Beep Beep Beep! The alarm cut through the silence of our house. I reluctantly escaped the warmth of the comforter and turned it off. It was February and still very crisp in the early morning. Boy, I am happy to be done with morning sickness. I turned around to face Michael, who had also heard the alarm.

"Good morning, Chrissy." He kissed me, "good morning baby Hodgins." He rubbed my 18 week pregnant stomach.

"I'm so glad we are finding out the sex of the baby today, I'm ready to start calling the baby by it's name."

"So you can stop calling him or her, 'it'?" He joked.

"Sorry I'm not perfect!" I rolled my eyes and laughed.

Michael rolled out of bed and headed to the bathroom. "That reminds me, what do you want to name baby Hodgins?" He shouted over running shower water.

"Hmm...I dunno, perhaps we should find out the sex first," I found a loophole to his question, "What do you want?"

"To have a baby to call my own." He answered. I'm glad he was in the shower, so he wouldn't hear me sniffle. He was too sweet for my hormones to handle.

The truth is, I don't really want to know what I want. Do I want a girl, to spoil, to play dolls and dress up with, to have tea parties with, to braid her hair and put makeup on her, to prep for prom and to watch her find an amazing husband like mine to have her own family with? Or do I want a boy, to chase around the house, to clean the dirt from his face, to make mud pies with, and race cars with. To watch him court his girlfriend around, and get married to an amazing woman to start a family with? It was too hard to choose.

I looked down at my bump, my baby.

"I know I have never met you, but I love you already," I said, putting my hand on my stomach. "I can't wait to raise you, to love you and to watch you grow." I smiled.

"I second that." Michael said from the bathroom door frame.

I must have been so lost in thought I didn't hear Michael exit the shower.

I jumped, "Geez, Michael you scared me. How much of that did you hear?"

He chuckled, "Enough to love you even more."

_That boy will be the death of me._

* * *

**CHRISTINE'S POV**

"Christine Hodgins?" the nurse called my name and Michael and I stood up, silently answering her question.

She grinned, "Right this way" gesturing towards a hallway past the door. We followed her into our room. "Now if you will please lay right here Christine, Dr. Richards will be here soon."

"Thank you." Michael answered as I hoisted myself on the bed.

I rested my head on the tissue paper, closed my eyes and exhaled.

Michael must have noticed my behavior, "Are you nervous?" he asked.

"Yes and no, I'm very excited but what if they find something wrong?" I answered.

"What if they do? We'd have no control over that, but we would have control over how we reacted. We'd get through it, together." He squeezed my hand.

"You're right," I looked into his eyes. "I love you, Michael"

He leaned in to kiss me, our lips locked, I sunk deeper into the kiss.

The door swung open. Michael quickly pulled away, "Hello, Dr-" He started, his face bright red.

Dr. Richards laughed, "Don't be embarrassed, you guys are having a baby, it's natural to be excited and to show affection towards each other.

Michael and I looked at eachother, I raised an eyebrow at him,

"Yea, it's natural Michael!" I joked.

He rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Alright Christine, are you excited to find out the sex of your baby?"

Should I tell him I'm nervous? No, he'd get all, 'it's natural' and I don't want to hear that. Despite me just saying it.

"Yes, I'm very excited" I smiled.

"Alright then, lift your shirt up and we will get started."

I lifted my shirt and revealed my bare stomach to the doctor. He squeezed the cold, clear gel on my ballooning midsection.

"Okay," he began, and started moving the probe in a back and forth movement. "Let's see.."

My eyes darted to the screen right of me. The familiar black and white image appeared, but it was different this time. I saw the formation. A baby.

"Oh my goodness," I was astonished. My baby. Right there on the screen. I looked to Michael, he too, was amazed.

"Our baby" Michael said, his eyes twinkling, squeezing my hand.

Dr. Richards must have noticed we were "having a moment" because he stayed silent.

"Is everything okay with the baby?" I asked, revealing my nervousness.

"Yes, everything is perfect. The heartbeat is normal and the baby is growing at a normal rate." As if on cue, our baby's heartbeat began playing from the software. The even drumbeats of sound. It was perfect.

Dr. Richards watched the screen, moving the probe around a little more.

"I've determined the gender of your baby, do you want to know?"

"Yes. " Michael and I had already discussed wanting to know.

"I want to see if you can tell first." He looked at us.

I looked at the screen. I'd already distinguished the head, I saw an arm, and a torso. Both girls and boys have those. Then, my eyes fell onto familiar body part. I'd figured it out.

"A boy." I uttered, breathlessly.

"That's correct, you are having a boy" he nodded.

I looked to Michael, taking in his facial features. A mini Michael.

"We're having a boy." I smiled. I imagined him and Michael, playing football in the yard, us playing outside together, watching him run around, getting dirty, all the memories we would make.

"I know." He kissed me again, this time not worrying about Dr. Richards seeing.

"I'll give you two some time, you are done for today." He wiped the gel off my stomach. "When you are done, you may go, I'll see you later Christine. " He exited.

I met my shirt hems to my pant's belt loops, covering my stomach.

"I can't wait for our son" Michael smiled. I started to cry by this point.

"Don't cry," He chuckled, wiping my tears with his knuckle. "Our life has just begun" he whispers.

* * *

**MICHAEL'S POV**

Everyone was gathered at Christine's parent's for dinner. Christine and I decided to reveal the gender of our baby boy to the family.

The dinner table was booming with conversation.

"Can I have everyone's attention, please?" I struck my wine glass with a spoon.

Everyone looked up at me._ Pressure's on._

"Today, Christine and I found out the gender of our baby."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Angela asked, slightly offended.

"I just did." I answered. "We wanted it to be a surprise, even the fact that we found out."

"Tell us!" Holly was at the edge of the seat.

"Yeah, tell us!" Bren threw her arms up, vocally mimicking her older sister.

"Ok!" _Geez, women_. I looked down at Christine, I know she hates the attention, but we've got to tell the family. "We are having a boy." I decided to cut to the chase,save Christine the embarrassment. _I guess I didn't think that one through._

"Jack! We're having a grandson!" Angela exclaimed.

"I know! It's so exciting!" He replied.

"Ewwwwwwww! A boy!" Bren grimaced, making Christine laugh.

"Eeeep! I'm so happy! I wanted a girl, but that's typical of me, right? _Oh Holly.._

"Congratulations, Christine." _Brennan, always the curt one._

"I'm excited for my new grandson." Booth smiled.

Everyone reacted so differently, all so happy. Except for Bren of course.

I sat back down, hoping the excitement would subside. I was wrong.

"A toast to Baby Hodgins," Booth lifted his beer bottle.

"To Baby Hodgins!"

* * *

**Whew..finally got this done. Took me long enough! I literally decided the gender by asking my brother which letter he liked better. "b" or "g".**

**Please Follow/Review, It makes my day! It only takes a second! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so glad writing fanfic looks like I'm doing schoolwork. Study Hall is basically fanfic time. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or Target.**

* * *

**CHRISTINE'S POV**

"Christine hurry!" Angela screamed up the staircase at me.

Mom and Angela are taking me shopping for the baby today. I hate the attention so much, it's one of the only downsides to pregnancy, I can handle the pain, I can handle the side effects, I can handle anything else, but I can't handle people staring at me and asking me questions when they see me in public.

"I'm coming!" _Don't they realize I don't want to go?_

I pried the shoe over my swollen foot, popped some earrings in, and headed down the stairs.

"There she is" Mom said, mocking my speed.

"Oh good! Sweetie, I can't wait to spoil my grandson!" _Ugh, Angela_

"I'm so excited." I hissed.

"Angela, I believe that Christine's increase in hormones are making her irritable."

"Or I'm just dreading this shopping trip," I corrected. Mom was right but I wasn't admitting that.

"Sweetie, you're 24 weeks pregnant, you need some things for the baby."

"I have 3 more months, Ange."

"I know, but I want to spoil my daughter-in-law." she reassured.

"If you wanted to do that, I wouldn't be dressed up for a shopping trip." They don't understand me.

"Christine, you're a lot like me, but please make the best of it." Mom always has to be right.

"Alright fine..." I rolled my eyes.

"Great! Let's go!" Angela squealed.

* * *

**ANGELA'S POV**

"What are you and Michael planning on naming him?" I asked, referring to my grandson.

"I don't know." She mumbled. It's unfortunate to have caught her in one of her bad moods.

I just want to spoil her, she's married to my son and she's always been like a daughter to me. I know how it feels to be pregnant (I've done it plenty of times) and I know that a shopping spree would always cheer me up. But I guess it's a little different because this is Brennan's daughter we are talking about here. I can't wait to meet baby Hodgins. I know Christine will kill me for spoiling him but he's my grandson! My only grandchild. Brennan can't say the same since Parker has 2 kids of his own, but me? I've got none. Just to see the perfect blend of MIchael and Christine is just so exciting,

"Dang, that's going to be one hot kid."

"What?" Christine asked.

"Uhm..nothing." _Oops_. "Where do you want to go first, Christine?" I tried to fix the awkwardness.

"Home" _Oh, Christine, always a chipper one._

"Alright, Target it is." We made a turn onto the Target parking lot.

* * *

**BRENNAN'S POV**

"Oooooh! Look at this, Christine!" Angela shouted for the 50th time.

Poor Christine. I remember how I felt when I was pregnant. Constantly hearing Angela's visions for the future. Which actually came true. _'Ooh! I hope it's a girl so she and Michael and get married!'_ and_ 'Michael and Christine will be best friends and then get married!'_ It always sounded like rubbish to me, and yet, here we are, shopping for Michael and Christine's baby. I'll look at Christine, see her place her hand on her growing stomach, and I'll see myself. How scared, but excited I was to start a new chapter in my life.

Angela's cart was filled with things, none of which Christine wanted or needed.

"Angela, I don't need that!" She exclaimed. Angela, of course didn't listen, in the cart it went.

I could see Christine grow tireder and tireder. She would never admit that but it was apparent, with the way she trudged, slower and slower. With more breaths taken.

"Christine, you need to sit down?" I asked her.

"No, I'm fine." I finally understand how annoying I was pregnant. She's obviously exhausted but she's too stubborn to admit, much like me. I guess "like mother, like daughter" describes this scenario perfectly.

Christine's birthday is coming up. April 2nd. She will be 25. April 2nd, goodness, I remember that day all too well. Taking a case at 9 months pregnant was not my best decision. I remember the feeling so clearly, I knew I was going to have Christine that day. The hectic car ride in pain to the hospital, trying to stay calm. Being forced to give birth in a stable due to the swiftness of my labor, quickly solving mine and Booth's argument over homebirth/hospital birth. When I first held Christine, my baby. I'd finally met the baby that had been with me for 9 months. She was perfect, everything about her. "We are a family." I said, breathlessly. I can't wait for Christine to experience that.

"Brennan," Angela snapped, "What are you doing?"

I'd realized my thoughts had overcome my primary motor cortex.

"Sorry, I must be lost in thought." I answered.

"Come on, we are going to eat, Christine's tired." Angela told me.

"Uhmm..I'm right here!" Christine said, her hand resting on her stomach.

* * *

**BOOTH'S POV**

"I'll take a beer, please." I told the bartender.

"We'll have 2 beers too." Hodgins said, gesturing to He and Michael.

The bartender served us swiftly.

"So, Michael, what should we call our grandson?" I asked my son-in-law.

"Hmm..we've discussed it, even if we had an answer, we would wait until he was born." He said, swirling the beer in his glass around.

"That's reasonable, neither of us revealed the name of our babies" Jack pointed out.

"God, I can't wait." Michael said, his eyes twinkling.

No matter how tough of a persona I have towards Michael, in my mind, I'll always be glad that he was there for her, to be her best friend. Because, he is an amazing man and they really deserve each other. I see the way he looks at her, with love burning in his eyes. The way he cares for her, I know he'd die for her. That's what makes this all worth it. I'm sure Michael is scared of me, because he knows how protective I am, and he's married to my daughter. But, he shouldn't be, and I think it's time I tell him how I feel.

"Michael, I've been thinking. I know I'm not really one to show my sentimental side, but I love you so much." _That came out wrong. WAY wrong._

"Uhm..I love you too?" he says, confusion in his eyes.

"Booth, what's this about?" bug man asks. _Am I really that mean to them?_

"Nothing, I just wanted you to know that you are probably the only man in this world whom I would allow my daughter's hand. I know you love her and I know you'll never hurt her. I don't know why I ever threatened you. But...don't hurt her" I was sounding too nice, I had to toughen myself up a little bit.

Hodgins laughed at that last part.

"Thanks, Booth," he smiled. "Where is this coming from?" _Man, I really screwed up._

"Just forget it." I said, trying to redeem myself.

* * *

**I'm really not happy with this chapter but it has to be in the storyline, even if it's completely random. Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones.**

* * *

"Happy Birthday to youuuuu" Christine blew out 25 candles.

"I caught up to you again, Michael!" Christine said.

"Not for long!" MIchael replied, continuing the mantra they repeat every year on Christine's birthday.

Everyone was at the Hodgins home celebrating Christine's birthday. Angela divided the cake and the house filled with conversation.

Christine was 26 weeks pregnant, but still smaller than she should be.

"Next year, at this time, baby Hodgins will be here!" Holly noted.

That reminded her, "Have you and Michael thought of a name yet?" Brennan asked Christine.

"Yes, we have one in mind." she smiled, and looked at Michael.

"Tell us!" Bren screamed.

"No, Bren, we are going to wait until he's born, then you'll know." Michael ruffled his little sister's hair.

* * *

**CHRISTINE'S POV**

"I'm exhausted" I exhaled on the car ride home.

"We can go home, take a shower, and relax in bed. Maybe even watch a movie." Michael answered.

"You mean, 'start a movie'" I corrected with a smile.

"Hmm...same thing." He chuckled.

"I don't even know if I feel up to showering, I feel pretty sick."

The pain in my stomach was gut wrenching, it came suddenly, but strongly. I'm glad it didn't happen at Angela and Jack's house.

"Alright, whatever you want, just say it." He smiled. _He is so good to me._

* * *

**CHRISTINE'S POV**

When we got home I headed straight to bed, I didn't even change out of my clothes. They were comfortable enough.

As I was dozing off I heard Michael enter the bedroom after doing some chores around the house. I heard the rushing water of a shower, I heard the muffled slam of the drawer, I heard his shuffle around the room, until finally I felt the shift in weight on the bed.

"I love you, Christine" I felt his soft lips on my temple and his knuckle run down my cheek. "You are the best thing thing that ever happened to me." he whispered.

If I wasn't so exhausted, I would've replied back.

* * *

**CHRISTINE'S POV**

I woke up, head spinning. I was able to lift my head to see the time on the alarm clock, 12:47. My stomach churned. _What did I eat?_ I need to get to the bathroom, but I don't want to get up. Michael's even breathing entered my ear drum. A new feeling entered my senses. _Wetness?_ I stood up, deciding to go to the bathroom. The light switched on at the twist of a knob.

Horror entered my eyes as I stood up, a pool of blood, right where I was laying. My eyes darted down, blood. All over last night's outfit. I could barely stand. I began to shake. It doesn't take a doctor to know what's wrong.

"Mi..Michael" My quavery voice begged through the silence.


	8. Chapter 8

**Well I was sent home early from school Thursday with chicken pox. Wow, but I've had a lot of time to write without school to distract me!**

**I'd like to give a HUGE thanks to swim girl. garces (all one word) for helping me on this chapter. She's an AMAZING writer (check out her Hodgela story) and she deserves more credit than me for this chapter. She's definitely the King of the Lab today. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones. **

* * *

**MICHAEL'S POV**

"Mi..Michael." Her voice shook, snapping me back to reality. Harsh reality.

"Yeah?" I mumbled, still half asleep.

"I..I'm..I'm bleeding." I picked up the fear in her voice clearer than before.

I shot up. "Are you ok-" My eyes answered my question.

The fear in her eyes, the look on her face, the way her body shook. She wasn't okay. We weren't okay. This couldn't be happening.

I darted towards her, wrapped a blanket around her, "We need to get to the hospital." I whispered, trying to be strong for her. Trying.

She nodded her head and I escorted her to the car.

* * *

**CHRISTINE'S POV**

The car door slammed and he ran to the driver's side.

"Christine, it's going to be okay. He'll be fine." He tried.

We rode in silence.

He was driving faster than usual, his finger tapping the steering wheel. His nervous tic.

"Remember the time in 7th grade when someone was making fun of me, and you punched them in the face?"

I tried to smile at this memory.

"And when mom and dad came to get you, Booth gave you a high five?"

"Yeah," I said indifferently. There was no point in feigning interest, though I appreciated his trying to distract me.

"It's going to be fine, Christine," Michael said without any hint of confidence in his voice, "We're going to get to the hospital, and they're going to tell us that everything is just fine, okay?"

I didn't answer.

"Okay?" He repeated with a little more intensity.

"Okay." I answered dryly.

"Are you, uh, still bleeding? " He paused, "Does it hurt?"

I sensed the hesitation in his voice, "No." I mumbled barely above a whisper, sure he was sick of my one word answers.

Not another word was spoken.

* * *

**CHRISTINE'S POV**

"Mrs. Hodgins?" The ER nurse called, "We have a room ready for you. If you could follow me this way, please?"

Michael wheeled the wheel chair behind her.

She stopped outside room #447 and ushered us inside, "The doctor will be in shortly," She gestured towards the gown sitting on the bed, "Please put that on while you're waiting."

After I'd put the gown on, Michael tried again.

"He's fine, I promise."

I shrugged. I didn't believe him. I'm no doctor, but the signs were all pointing towards hell.

Glancing over at him, our eyes met. His eyes begged for an answer, one I couldn't will myself to offer.

A soft knock interrupted the thick silence.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Hodgins." The doctor smiled. _The nerve of this doctor_. "I understand you experienced some vaginal bleeding earlier this evening."

I fidgeted with the corner of my gown, silently responding to his statement.

"If it's alright, I'd like to begin testing." He wheeled over an ultrasound machine, "If you could lift your gown, Mrs. Hodgins?"

"This might be a little chilly," He added.

He spread the cool gel over my midsection and pressed down with the wand.

Memories flashed through my mind, the day we first saw our baby on a screen much like this one. I saw the baby again, a little bigger, more developed. It was different. This time, the rapid thumping we were expecting didn't fill the room.

Michael and I looked at each other, our eyes becoming red and glossy.

"It could just be the angle," The doctor reassured, "We should do a blood test."

"What will a blood test show?" Michael asked.

"We'd be looking at hCG levels. If they're very low, we'd keep you for a little while and check them again later. If they drop at all..." He didn't finish his sentence; he didn't have to.

* * *

**MICHAEL'S POV**

_This can't be happening._

I watched as Christine's blood was siphoned from her bloodstream.

"Okay. I'm going to bring this to the lab right away. We should have the results in about half an hour, so sit tight for now."

The doctor hurriedly left the room.

"There was no heartbeat." Christine deadpanned.

"You don't know that," I offered, trying to be the positive one, "He said it could have just been the angle!"

"I know what he said Michael! But I've been to enough job cases to know they only say that to comfort people!" She hissed.

"Let's not start to freak out until we have a reason to." I said to her, though in reality, underneath my calm countenance, I was freaking out too.

"Hey, Christine," I said softly, "Look at me."

She slowly lifted her head as her eyes met mine.

"No matter what happens, we have each other," I took her hand in mine and ran my thumb over her smooth skin, "And this, this minor bump in the road, isn't going to stop us, or even slow us down. We're gonna keep barreling forward full speed, because nothing, not even what the doctor might come in here and tell us, can break us. "

"Then, it's true. He's gone.."

"Hey, Christine, we don't know that. And if he is, it's going to be okay. I promise you, we're going to make it through."

"You said it yourself." She dropped her gaze and turned her head away. "It'll never be okay."


	9. Chapter 9

**HUGE thanks to my best friend hannahconkling (check out her story on FictionPress) and swim girl .garces (one word) for helping me on this chapter. Thank them for this chapter! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones.**

* * *

**CHRISTINE'S POV**

The doctor came in with a grim expression on his face.

I looked up immediately.

"The test results came back..." He didn't even need to finish.

I blinked away tears, nodding simultaneously.

"The levels of hCG in your blood has dropped, but it could just be a setback. It happens all the time."

It didn't happen all the time, even I knew that. Glancing over at Michael, I sighed.

"In two hours, we're going to measure the levels again. If they've dropped once more..." He stopped there.

I didn't bother to blink away the tears this time. Michael wrapped an arm around my shoulders, soothing me, as the tears fell.

"I'll give you two some time to talk." The doctor walked out

I was shaking. Life felt useless. I wanted to die.

"Christine," Michael whispered. I didn't answer. What was the use? But I looked over anyway. "This is not your fault. Okay? I know this seems hard right now. But you can not give up. Do you hear me?" He stood up and slowly walked toward me. He took my face in his hands. "I love you, Christine. You are the strongest person I know. Do you know that? We can get through this. We will get through this together." He brushed his lips against mine.

I tried, I tried to let his words comfort me, I opened my mouth to speak, but my tears overcame me. I sobbed into his shoulder.

"Shhh." He said, stroking my hair.

"I, I just wanted to have a family with you so badly." I sobbed in between words.

"I know, baby, I know." He whispered. "But hey, we can try again soon, okay? This isn't the end." He lifted my chin with his knuckle to look at him. "We can do that very soon if you want to." He said, trying to cheer me up.

"But, but, Jackson." I looked down, "It's not the same."

I sensed him cringe at the use of our son's name. _Our son._

* * *

**MICHAEL'S POV**

"Christine..we can..we can..try..again.." I started to choke up. I could feel the lump in my throat start to form. Our son was gone. The son I'd grown close to. I'd felt him kicking, I even heard him at one point. I felt like a part of me had died. I collapsed onto the floor before my sobs came out, head in my hands.

But, I couldn't help but feel even worse for Christine, she'd been with him the longest. She'd felt him from the beginning, her body changing, the first movement inside her. A feeling of regret came over me, why did I promise her everything was fine? I realized we could try for a new baby, but I just was so heartbroken over Jackson. _Could I love a whole different baby like I did Jackson?_ Nobody can replace him.

I took notice of Christine scooting over in the bed, inviting me beside her. We both held onto each other, lost is this tragedy that had just shaken up our world.

I looked at her. Even with tears all over her face, she was still beautiful.

"You're so beautiful." I whisper to her, hanging onto the last glimmer of hope we had.

She kissed my nose. "He would've had your nose." She said, a small smile formed on her face.

"And your laugh." I responded, brushing her hair out of her face.

Talking about the way Jackson would've been made it seem like he was still out there somewhere. It eased our pain, just for a moment.

"Do you think...do you think he would've had your hair?" Christine had a look of hope in her eyes.

"I feel like he would have my hair, but your eyes."

Her nose scrunched up. "Black hair with blue eyes?"

"Jackson could pull it off." I explained. "Because he'd be our kid."

"He'd be perfect." Christine whispered, a tear rolling down her cheek.

I looked up at the ceiling, the bright hospital lights shining down on us.

"You think he's up there, looking down at us from heaven?" I asked her.

"At this moment, I actually hope so." She murmured. Christine was atheist like her mother, but I swear, in this moment, she changed her state of mind.

I felt her look at me.

"Do you think I would've been a good mother?" She asked.

I looked back at her. "Hey. You WILL be a good mother. I swear, I will do whatever it takes to make you happy again. We can try everyday if we have to, I just want to see you smile again."

She blushed and smiled.

"There she is." I whispered.

* * *

**CHRISTINE'S POV**

I let out a sigh. I was still heartbroken, but Michael knew me. He knew just what to say. I was still grieving over the loss of Jackson, but Michael had given me a little hope. Just a little.

The doctor trudged in once again, looking even worse than he did on his last visit.

I braced myself for the hell he was about to deliver, or at least a confirmation of it.

"I'm so sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Hodgins, but your hCG has reached a level incompatible with life."

I'd already known this, but I still found myself and Michael tearing up again. I thought we were ready, but the truth is that you can never be ready for a tragedy like this; even if you expect it, it still hurts when it happens.


	10. Chapter 10

**Huge thanks to hannahconkling and swim girl. garces again! Love them and their stories! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones. **

* * *

**HODGINS' POV**

The shrill ringtone of Angela's phone interrupted my deep sleep.

I heard my wife groan, "Who the hell calls at 3 AM?"

"It's closer to me," she moaned, "I'll get it."

Hazily, she got out of bed and stumbled towards her phone.

"Hello?" She answered, groggily, "Michael? Sweetie? What's wrong?"

I was interested now, "Is everything okay, Ange?"

She ignored me, too focused on what Michael was saying to even have heard me.

"Michael, sweetie, calm down!" She stammered. "It..it'll..it'll be okay." Her voice faltered.

"Ange?" I repeated, much more concerned at this point.

"Jack, we need to get to the hospital, now!"

_Oh shit..._

* * *

**BRENNAN'S POV**

The blaring phone drew my attention away from the skull I was examining.

_Caller ID: Michael Hodgins_

What was he calling for?

"Hello Michael, why are you calling so late?"

"I..." He started, "We..."

I heard him try to choke back a sob but fail.

"The baby..."

I understood right away what he was about to say, rather what he tried to say.

"Are you at the hospital?" I asked.

"Yes..." He responded, his voice shaking.

"I'm on the way." I said, then hung up.

I ran up the stairs to our bedroom to wake Booth, who was sound asleep. He was draped across the bed, snoring loudly.

"Booth," I shook his body, "Booth, wake up!"

He jolted awake and reached for his nightstand. He used to keep a gun at arms length, but I made him put it away by the time Christine was tall enough to reach. Although the gun wasn't there anymore, it was still reflexe for him to reach for it, and it still made me nervous.

"Sorry, Bones," He said, still half asleep, "What's going on?"

"It's Christine...she's in the hospital...they lost the baby." I cut to the chase.

He shot up, "What? But, but that's impossible! She's too far along!"

_He's so clueless._

"I assure you, it's quite possible." I answered. "Come on, we've gotta go."

He jumps out of bed and pulls his pants on, tightening the belt. "This is terrible." He uttered as he grabbed the car keys from the bedside table.

"I know..." I murmur as we both walk out of the room, bracing ourselves for what's next.

* * *

**ANGELA'S POV**

Jack and I rush inside as soon as we get to the hospital. We go to the front desk. I take control.

"Hello, we're here to see Michael Hodgins and his wife, Christine Hodgins. I'm Michael's mother and I'd really appreciate it if you would direct us to their room, please? It's urgent" I said, tapping the counter with my nails.

The lady at the counter was on the phone. "One moment please." She whispered.

_Damn it_.

"No, we don't have time. Please just tell us where their room is, and we can be on our way." I said a little more boldly.

"I'm sorry ma'am but Christine is in surgery right now." the receptionist answered, holding her hand up to the phone's speaker.

"What about Michael?" I heard Jack ask.

"He's with her. That's all I'm authorized to say right now...I'm sorry." She dropped her gaze and continued what she was doing.

Breathing out a sigh, we walked over to the waiting room.

"What are we going to do, Jack? Michael needs us. We need to be with him..." I said as we sat down. Jack didn't say anything. "Why is she even in surgery, anyway?" I asked him.

"The baby inside her died, he was 26 weeks old. That's different for a normal miscarriage. She had two choices: natural labor, or a cesarean section to remove him." Jack answered, looking down at the blue carpet that was slowly fading of age.

I cringed at that last part. _Remove him_. The cruelness of that word. He says it as if he wasn't a part of us, as if he wasn't family.

"Can you blame her for choosing a cesarean section?" Jack looks over at me.

"Ugh." I mumbled under my breath.

"What?" He asks.

I couldn't believe he didn't know. "Really Jack? Really? Remove him? You act like he was never a part of our lives. Like he wasn't family. Like he didn't mean anything. Well he meant something to me, Jack." I stood up just as Booth and Brennan walked in.

"Ange, what's going on?" Booth furrowed his brow, content to find an answer.

I walked towards them to get away from Jack for a moment.

"We aren't sure. They won't tell us anything except that Christine's in surgery and Michael's with her. We tried our best but they just won't let us see them." I told them.

"Well, if she's in surgery we can't see her." Brennan stated, matter-of-factly.

"All we can do is wait." Booth said, taking a seat next to Jack.

They aren't even concerned. What is wrong with these people? Our children lost their child. We lost a grandchild. That's a big deal and they just sit around and...and...they wait? I couldn't handle this. This was just too much. I lost control of my knees, they buckled under pressure.

Jack shot up. "Ange!" He was at my side, helping me up. I felt my chin quaver, the wetness hit my face.

"How can you guys just sit here? I can't wait around, knowing that our children are in there, suffering with the loss of their child. Their CHILD! I don't know about you guys, but I know I couldn't take it if I lost Michael. I need to see him."

"Ange, we can't. Why don't you get that? You heard Booth. All we can do is wait. When the surgery's over, we will see him. But until then, just hold tight, okay? Breathe."

He walked me back to the chairs. A nurse came in.

"Can I get you all some coffee while you wait?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks hannahconkling! Love you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones. **

* * *

**CHRISTINE'S POV**

Michael's grip grew tighter on my hand as the doctor walked in.

"Alright, Christine. Are you ready to get started?"

_I'll never be ready._

I looked over at Michael. Fear was in his eyes. "It's okay." I whispered.

I think I was trying to reassure myself more than him. This wasn't supposed to happen now, this was supposed to happen in a few months, with a healthy, _alive_ baby inside me.

Michael nodded, looking down at the floor.

"I..I bet your parents are here now." He smiled, trying to ease my pain.

It didn't work.

"Yeah...they must be so worried." A tear rolled down my cheek.

_Stop crying, Christine. You can't save him. It's too late._

I closed my eyes and remember what it was like seven months ago, finding out I was pregnant. It was all so different now… we never expected this.

* * *

_Michael and I had been trying for months. After I had found out at the Jeffersonian. I didn't go to Michael right away. I waited for the day to be over, until we were home. We walked through the front door. He made dinner while I watched T.V.. When we sat down at the table, our conversation was normal._

_"How was your day?" He asked, taking a bite of his macaroni and cheese._

_"Oh...the usual." I replied, trying to figure out how to tell him._

_"Oh, come on, something always happens." He inquired with a smile_

_"Well, I found an indentation on the victim's right femur, turns out it was a screwdriver, and I filed some reports and I found out I was pregnant and I had a really nice lunch and-"_

_Michael choked on his water. "What?!"_

_"Oh, I know, I usually don't like lunch but…"_

_"You're pregnant?!" He exclaimed._

_"Oh yeah, that too." I joked._

_"I can't believe this!" He cried, "I'm gonna be a dad!"_

_I laughed as he stood up and picked me up out of my chair. He spun me around and kissed my nose._

_"We're gonna have a family. Together." He said._

* * *

I literally felt pain in my heart as I reminisced. How happy we were back then. Little did we know it would end like this. I opened my eyes and looked over at Michael.

"It's...it's over. They took him away. He...he's really gone now." He started choking up.

My hand went to my mouth, taken aback by how real his words were. They cut at my heart like a knife. I wish they made numbing medicine for your heart. But I wished a lot of things… and most of them hadn't come true.

I watched as the nurses put all the equipment away, taking the blue tarp off my body. I felt so empty, hell, I was empty. I put my hand on my stomach, a habit that would soon fade away. They wheeled me into the bright hospital halls.

* * *

**MICHAEL'S POV**

I watched as the nurses wheeled Christine away to another room. I couldn't believe that he...Jackson...our baby, was gone. I slowly stood up and walked out into the hall to follow my wife.

When we got to the room, Christine had a blank look in her eye, watching the black tv screen. I walked over to her, pulling up a chair.

"You okay?" I whispered, taking her hand.

She didn't answer, she only look at me with a look I'd never seen before. _Loss._

There was a knock at the door.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hodgins? You have visitors." A nurse said, opening the door a little wider to reveal our parents.

"Oh, guys! I'm so glad to see you! We were SO worried…" My mom says, almost knocking down the nurse as she came in.

I sighed as everyone walked in a crowded into the room, careful to give Christine space.

"Hi, mom. Dad. Brennan. Booth" I nodded stoically to the four of them.

I looked over at Christine. She was still looking at the tv. _Did she even know they were there?_

"Uhm…" I said, trying to find a polite way to tell them that Christine just wasn't ready for visitors. I wasn't ready for visitors.

Booth caught on. "I think that we should come back later…they did just come out of surgery…Let's give them some time to adjust to their loss-"

Sobbing.

That what we all heard after he said those words.

And it was coming from Christine.

"Shit." I heard him mutter under his breath. Brennan grabbed his arm and started for the door. My mom looked concerned and obviously didn't want to leave but my dad walked her towards the door. They all looked back one last time, and closed the door, leaving me with a now hysterical Christine.

"Shhhh." I said, pulling her to me. There was nothing I could say to her. There's nothing anyone could say. Her heart was broken. So was mine. We were broken. And it was going to take a long time to get glued back together.

As I held her, her body went limp. She had no more strength left. The feeling was mutual. I couldn't bear seeing her like this.

I climbed up on the bed, Christine still in my arms. My chin rested on the top of her head. I started to doze off.

"I don't want to try again." I heard. I opened my eyes.

_Damn…it wasn't a dream._

I sat up in the hospital bed, Christine beside me. I looked over at her. Her eyes were open, looking back at me.

"What?" I asked.

"I don't want to try again. I don't want another baby. I don't want to go through this again." She said a little harder.

"Okay, baby. We don't have to try soon. It's okay."

"No." Her voice was cold. "I never want to try again. Ever. This is hell. I only want Jackson. I don't want some other baby."

I was shocked at her sudden anger. And at her sudden selfishness. My frustration was growing. Didn't she understand that she just couldn't have Jackson?

Without thinking, I uttered, "Well you can't have him. He's gone." I wanted to kill myself after I heard the words creep from my mouth.

I will never forget the way Christine looked after I said that.

"How dare you." She whispered. "You don't think I've noticed?! OF COURSE I'VE NOTICED GOD DAMN IT."

"Christine.." I said, reaching towards her.

"NO." She screeched, pushing me away. "Go away. Now. I don't want to see you right now."

I couldn't believe it. But I got up and walked away.


	12. Chapter 12

**Guys, I am SO sorry! I've been in school and I'm having a really hard time in my life right now so I apologize for the mini hiatus. 90% of this chapter has been written for weeks but writer's block has also gotten me. I write when I'm sad so I willed myself to finally finish this. **

* * *

**CHRISTINE'S POV**

The door slammed. I had basically just told Michael to get lost. I couldn't believe he had the nerve to say I couldn't have Jackson. Did he not know I knew that? Of course I knew that. My god, can I not tell anyone anything anymore?

I'm just...I feel like nothing. I have no purpose in life anymore. And I don't want to have another baby because I don't want to lose another one. And… I'm afraid that every time I would look at that baby, I would see Jackson.

Yeah, I know I never saw Jackson. But in ways, I had. I pictured the curve of his nose, the twinkle of his eyes, the light pink tint of his lips. The dimples on his cheeks that would mimic Michael's, the mop of curly black hair that would stick up straight when he was first born. I had pictured all of this. But now it had all gone up in flames.

I felt so alone.

Now, more than ever, I missed Michael's warmth beside me, his words of comfort, his sense of peace. Why had I sent him away?

Maybe I was being selfish? But he has no idea what I'm going through, I lost my son. But that's his son too. He feels this too.

I put my head in my hands. There was a knock at the door. _He came back._

I turned my head. "Mom." I addressed.

"Christine,"

I looked into her eyes, they weren't the usual shade of blue I'm used to. Darkness clouded them.

I stayed silent, waiting for my mom to continue. She sat on the bed, facing me.

"Baby," She brushed a strand of hair out of my face. "You know I'm not very good with stuff like this, but, Christine, I'm so sorry. I have no idea what you are going through but I want you to know, I love you."

That was a lot coming from mom.

"Thanks mom.." I whispered, trying not to cry. I was surprised I hadn't run out of tears.

Mom broke the quick silence, "Why isn't Michael here?"

"Oh.." How was I supposed to tell her without feeling stupid? "He..we..we got in an argument. No big deal..." I assured.

"Honey, I know it's not my business, but I suggest you solve this quickly. You guys need each other more than anything right now."

Her words hit home. "I know mom...I just feel so lost right now."

"You think he doesn't as well?"

She was right, as always.

"I gotta go get him…" I said. But then I realized I was stuck in this bed. "Will you go get him?" I asked her.

"Sure, sweetheart." She kissed my forehead. "I love you Christine, never forget that."

"I know, mom." She walked out.

As I sat there waiting for Michael to come in, I got nervous. Would he forgive me of my sudden outburst? I hoped so. I really hoped so.

I faced the window, my head turned away from the door. I heard the door open. I turned my head, only to find Michael's lips against mine. I kissed him back passionately. He pushed me down against the bed. After about 2 minutes, he pulled away.

"I will never leave you." He whispered.

I nodded. "I'm so sorry. I don't know what-"

"No, I should be the one to apologize. I should have never said that to you. I understand you are hurting. I am too. I would give anything to have Jackson with us. I miss him too. But we've got to work through the pain together. Because I know that I will never be able to get through this without you."

I laughed and cried at the same time. "What did I do to deserve you?" I asked, kissing him again.

"I could say the same to you." He grinned.

I pulled back. "I think we should talk to our parents now."

He nodded and stood up. "I'll go get them." He said, walking towards the door.

* * *

**MICHAEL'S POV**

Quietly closing the door, I walked down the hallway towards our parents. Turning the corner, I found myself face to face with the waiting room.

"We are ready to see you now.." I looked my mom straight in the eye, she and I have always been the closest. They all stood up in sync.

"Please watch your words this time." I needed to make sure the fiasco earlier didn't happen again.

Booth nodded accordingly, knowing he was to blame.

I felt their eyes on me as I guided them down the hallway. Since I didn't need to knock, I walked right in. Mine and Christine's eyes met and I gave her a subtle, reassuming smile. If anyone else had seen it, they wouldn't have understood the meaning.

"Hi." Christine deadpanned, faking most of her enthusiasm. She was as ready as she'd ever be.

Booth spoke first, "Hi, Princess." Christine smiled at her father's namesake as he kissed her forehead.

Brennan gave a sympathetic grin, that's a lot from her.

"Hey, sweetie!" Mom was faking her enthusiasm as well.

Dad didn't say a word, either he was preventing saying the wrong thing, or he was taken aback by the situation. He had a blank expression on his face, his eyes were dark.

They sat down accordingly, we all lingered over the silence. I exchanged glances with my mom who's eyes offered sympathy.

"His...his name was...is...Jackson." Christine uttered slowly, looking at Dad.

My dad looked up. Tears teased at his lightened eyes. Christine's words wounded his heart.

* * *

**HODGIN'S POV**

"His...his name was...is...Jackson."

The sound of my name knocked me from my trance. Jackson. That's my grandson. He's named after me. My eyes stung, a blur shielded my vision. Tears.

"I...I can't tell you how much that means to me." I managed.

I felt Angela's arm snake over my shoulders.

"Jackson." She seethed through tears.

* * *

**Please review! It makes me so happy! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**New approach? Sorry it's so random I just really wanted to add it. Thanks to my beta swim girl. garces for the help and boost!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, though I do enjoy it immensely.**

* * *

**WILLIAM'S POV**

"Come on, man! Is that the best you can do?" _Travis really sucks at Call of Duty._

"Sorry man!" The headset blared in my ear. "Bro, did you ask Morgan to prom yet?"

_Morgan. Morgan Hinshaw. Prettiest girl in the entir-_

_Ring Ring!_

I glanced down to the phone beside me.

_Caller ID: Mom_

Why doesn't she just walk in here instead of calling me?

"Hold on man, my mom is calling."

Clicking 'Answer', I held the phone to my ear.

"Hello?"

"William, william, baby are you there?" I sensed tension in her voice. Sadness? Fear?

"What? What is it mom? Are you okay?" I furrowed my brow, this is weird.

"Sweetie, I'm fine. But I need you to get the kids and come to the hospital, Michael and Christine lost Jackson." Mom's voice grew softer and softer.

It didn't take me long to figure out who Jackson was, they named my nephew after dad. My nephew. Jackson. A sense of pity fell over me for my brother and sister. They were so excited about him. I was so excited about him. Everyone was excited about him. And now we can't even bear to think about what could've been.

"Uhh...I..I'll be right over." I hung up fast. I picked the headset back up.

"Hey, Travis. I..I gotta go." I disconnected in a flash.

* * *

**HOLLY'S POV**

"It's going to be okay Holly." William directed at me, hand on the steering wheel.

He sensed the tension. In a way, I was calm at least on the outside. But on the inside waves of emotions hit me. I mostly felt pity. Pity for my brother and sister. Secondly, disbelief. I tried to prepare myself for when we arrived at the hospital, me crying wouldn't make things any better. I needed to be strong.

"Willy, where are we going?" Bren wondered.

"We are going to the hospital. When people get sick, they go there to get better."

"Are you sick, Willy?" Things were so simple for her.

"No…" He paused, thinking of what to say. "Christine...she…" I sensed more than hesitation in his voice.

I decided to take the wheel. "You know how there was a baby in Christine's stomach?" With a direct stab.

"Yeah. Baby Hodgins!" She threw her hands up. William tensed up and swallowed.

"Well...he's...he...he died." She wouldn't understand any other way.

"Oh…" She put her hands down, face stern.

"Don't say anything to them, okay?"

"Okay…"

* * *

**HOLLY'S POV**

"Christine Hodgins." I questioned the receptionist.

Her nails striked the keyboard, "Ah! Yes, room #447."

"Thanks." William half-smiled.

I grabbed Bren's hand and gestured towards dazed Zach.

WIlliam knocked on the door, #447. The door creeped open.

8 eyes met with the sullen eyes of our brother. His eyes heavy and dark. His towering physique weakened like a decaying bridge. No words were spoken.

We entered the room, more terror lurked.

Christine. Her usual smiling face featured tears and fatigue. The piercing blue eyes teased sadness and defeat. Her cowering body showed every bit of weakness. I looked down to her stomach. Through the folds of her oversized gown I didn't see even a sign of lingering pregnancy. He really was gone. Visions of last night came to me. How different she looked then. Smiling, happy and most importantly...pregnant. It's amazing how fast things can change. It hasn't even been 24 hours and so much has happened.

Bren jumped into Michael's arms, "Mikey!" She kissed him on the cheek. No matter how Michael felt, he'd always be strong for us. He gave his best smile and sat down in his chair next to Christine's bed, Bren in his lap.

William put his arm around Zach who, as usual, was in his own world of thoughts.

Despite the sadness and silence in the room, a sense of peace came over us as we sat together.

* * *

**BOOTH'S POV**

"I'm getting pretty tired, Booth." Bones sat beside me in room #447. The Hodgin's family had left but Bones and I stayed back as per request of Christine. Our daughter and son were sleeping on the hospital bed, nestled into eachother. Soaking in every last bit of happiness they had, their love.

"Alright, since there's only one couch you can have it, I'll take the chair." I turned around to find her already lying on the couch.

"Got it." She mumbled sleepily.

I rested the sanitized hospital blanket on my front half and began to doze off. The steady mantra of Christine's heart monitor and the drip-drop of the IV bag proved to be a great lullaby.

"Do you think they'll be okay?" Bones asked, waking me from my daze.

"Only time will tell." I answered before closing my eyes, saving the white lies for another time.

_Ring! Ring!_

My eyes swung open as abruptly as the sound of the phone. A blaring phone at that.

Glancing around, I noticed Michael's phone on the bed tray table. Normally I'd ignore such a request but considering the circumstances, this seems important. I shot up and reached for the lit up phone.

_Caller ID: Out of Area_

Something about this seemed all too familiar.

"Who is it?" A half-sleeping Bones asked.

"Hello?" I whispered into the phone.

"Hello Booth. I bet you're wondering why he had to die." A disguised voice spoke back.


	14. Chapter 14

**I'd like to give a shoutout to Randi the awesome for being awesome! You definitely willed me to start writing after that review! A little homage to last Monday's premiere. Sorry again for the delay! My school work has been increasing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones.**

* * *

**BOOTH'S POV**

"Hello Booth. I bet you're wondering why he had to die." A disguised voice spoke back.

My heart raced. My mind reached for the memories. The memories of forever ago. When Christine was a baby. How much we'd been through. How much I hated him. How much he tried to tear us apart. _Pelant._ It can't be Pelant, I'd shot him soon after he nearly ruined my family. I'd seen him writhing in pain, blood seeping from the hole in his heart, but still laughing at my rage. I remember only shooting him again after having the audacity to laugh. I had to watch him die, and I'm not complaining either. One thing was for sure, this isn't Pelant.

I was sure to turn speakerphone on.

"Who are you?" I furrowed my brow and gritted my teeth. "Why would you do this to them?"

Bones was by my side, listening in. Her face screamed many emotions. The color of her eyes changed to the color of curiosity.

"Well, you see Booth, I had no choice." The voice spoke back, laughing.

"Tell us who you are!" Bones broke from her shell.

"Ah, hello Temperance. You see, I'd tell you but that'd ruin the fun." A dial tone rung from the speaker.

I looked over at Bones, her mouth gaped at the conversation we just had. "Oh. My. God."

Anger boiled inside me. Someone did this to my baby girl and I'm going to do something worse to them when we catch this bastard. Christine never did anything to whoever this is. This is Pelant all over again. Pelant.

"We need to tell them." Bones.

Reluctant but agreeing I gently shook my sleeping daughter awake. "Christine, princess. Wake up."

"Christine…" Bones helped. She mumbled something and fidgeted in her sleep. Michael instantly woke up to Christine's moving.

"What's going on?" He slurred, eyes still adjusting to the bright lights.

"Bones and I just got a phone call, it's important. Christine…" I shook a little harder. I wish I didn't have to wake her, I know she's exhausted-they both are. Michael took a while to process what I'd told him and when it clicked a look of fear painted on his face. The looks in our faces must've registered well with him.

"What?" Christine asked, obviously more than half asleep. Michael and I exchanged glances. Michael was curious and scared, why esle would we wake them up? He knows it's important.

"Wake up, we need to tell you something." Bones answered her question. Christine's eyes opened, curiosity teased her. A look of fear came over her face, she'd been told a lot of bad news lately. She remained where she was and gestured for us to continue.

"We just got a phonecall on Michael's phone. It was a disguised voice. Someone did…" I stopped right in my tracks, I can't cause her to cry again.

"They did _it_ on purpose." Bones finished.

A look of anger came over Michael's face. As well as regret. Whoever did this to them had a reason. I'd hope it was a good reason. One thing's for sure, Michael was mad. Very mad. He'd never show it but I knew him, I knew the situation too. I was put through it as well. Someone wanting to tear your family apart. Makes you realise how much in life you take for granted. Such a normal things can be stripped of you so easily. A normal pregnancy can be shot down. An engagement can be called off. And intern can be shot. Life's a beach. A really shitty beach.

"Someone did this on...on purpose?!" Disbelief rang true in Michael's tone. "How in the hell?" Yep, he was mad I was right about that. However, I was wrong about whether he'd show it or not.

Christine's eyes were locked on the ceiling. She took in the information and nodded. She bit her lip to try to stop the tears. Her eyebrows furrowed and her hand flew to her forehead. Her mind was racing. The look on her face revealed that she was mentally factoring out who, what, why, where and how-a Brennan thing. "It's my fault." She finally decided.

"No...no baby it's not." Michael softened at her accusation. "It's not your fault, it's not my fault and I used to think it was nobody's fault. I was wrong" He looked down at Christine, "We'll find who did this. I promise" A promise I knew he'd keep. He pecked a kiss on her forehead and absent-mindedly brushed through strands of her hair.

"I'll launch the investigation tomorrow." I offered.

"We'll get Angela, Sweets and Cam to help too." Bones added.

"Of course. We won't need your help, mom. There's no body. We won't need Jack either, there's no crime scene to examine. I'm the crime scene." The tears that begged to come received their wish.

Maybe investigation wasn't the right word. What were the right words to say? My daughter just found out someone purposely murdered her unborn son. What do you say to that?

Michael wrapped his arms around her, offering his warm embrace. She sobbed into him once again.

* * *

**MICHAEL'S POV**

More bad news. Didn't even think that was possible. But hey, this is my life we're talking about here. All good things must come to an end, before you even get to enjoy them. Don't get me wrong, I loved every minute of Christine's pregnancy. The apprehension. The excitement. The pain. We knew the struggles and frustrations of pregnancy would be totally worth it in the end. This end wasn't the end we had in mind. Life had been hell as of last night. It's still hell. Someone killed my baby. That doesn't sit right with me. Shouldn't sit right with anyone. All the bad things I ever said to someone came back to me, who would hold that kind of grudge? I've done nothing wrong to anyone, not enough for them to kill my son. This wasn't a crime of passion, it couldn't be, I've done nothing! This is the work of a serial killer, a serial killer who's against my family.

* * *

**Please review guys! It means the world to me! It takes one minute, put the chips down, stop scrolling and press that 'Review' button! :) I promise the serial killer isn't Pelant.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for the great reviews! I posted before I went to bed and I had 3 reviews when I woke up! Made me so happy! I'm giving you guys answers now..I know this is a longshot but…**

**I made up all the medical terms so don't kill me.**

**I had a lot of free time today so here's another chapter: **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones.**

* * *

**BOOTH'S POV**

The same aggressive drive to find who did this was apparent in my actions. The same drive I displayed when feverishly searching for Pelant so many years ago. How he did things. The way he worked. What he had against us. I'd work 24/7, living off espresso shots and my army experience. Ever since Christine was released from the hospital that next morning I've dropped all other work. This was too important to them. To me. I've been searching every possible lead. This whole situation reminds me of Pelant. I can't drop the thought lingering in the back of my mind. My mind drifted and pulled to Pelant's file. Search for Pelant. My subconcious mind was telling me something, something important. I wandered through the halls of the FBI building and entered the file room. I made a left turn into the 'P' section. Pelant's file came into view. Prying it open, my eyes scanned every document. Lots had been added to the file since his death. I'd known everything I could about Pelant. Or so I thought. My attention was drawn to a specific paper. It was titled, "Certificate of Adoption." What was he doing at an adoption agency? How had I missed this? The paper became the only thing in my line of view.

_Certification of Adoption_

_This is to certify that:_

_Christopher Pelant_

_has adopted:_

_Angelica Donovan._

it was time stamped the 25th of May, 2013.

That son of a bitch. I flipped the page and found a picture of Angelica. She was young, maybe a few years old. She's probably aged somewhere near 25 now. He'd adopted her around the time of my engagement decline. The question is, who raised her after I killed Pelant? Why did he even adopt her? Could she have done this? She couldn't raise herself, either she's dead or someone else took responsibility over her. I flipped to another page and my question was answered. He put her up for adoption 2 months later with another agency. Why adopt her in the first place? Pelant signed the papers, giving his daughter the Rivera family. Angelica Rivera. The document revealed that Pelant could still keep in touch with her. Realization dawned on me. He knew he'd die soon, but he didn't want to stop the torture. Pelant hoped Angelica would carry on what he left off with some kind of sick brainwashing. I wished to myself this didn't happen but it was the best lead I'd been given. I wandered over to the 'R' section.

* * *

**CAM'S POV**

Christine came back to work today but was told to take it easy, the surgery was too recent. It was different. I had become used to pregnant Christine. When I found out what happened, I was shocked. Everyone was so excited about the new addition. Booth instructed me to find out what happened as best I could. The best I can do is toxicology reports. I guess that's how I'll start.

I walked to Christine's office where I knew they'd both be. I'd have to get tests from both of them to scan for drugs.

"Hey, do you guys mind if I draw some blood from you?" Christine's tired eyes looked up at me. She knew why I was doing this. Booth had made it pretty clear everyone was investigating the murder. Murder.

"Ok." She deadpanned."Where?" Her face remained stern, emotionless.

"In my office." I offered her a smile.

Michael stood up from his chair and helped Christine up. I could tell the scar was still sore, she winced. I pointlessly guided them to my office.

"Alright, sit down right there." I pointed to chair next to the tray I'd already set out. Michael sat first and rolled up his lab coat sleeve. He closed his eyes while I prepped his skin for the needle, he hated needles but he'd do anything to find the killer. The needle inserted his bloodstream.

"We had blood tests in the hospital." Christine informed me. I nodded, I didn't trust the hospital like I trusted myself. I placed the sample in a labeled bag. I then took Christine's blood.

"Thanks guys." I smiled while they walked out.

* * *

**CAM'S POV**

The test results came back a few hours later. I printed the report and examined it. The source of the miscarriage became clear to me. Christine's blood was coated with drugs. But Michael's blood was clean. Proxius-9 stood out the most with a huge spike. Proxius-9 is a drug that only affects women. It gets in the bloodstream through breathing and shocks the system. She could've died! About 10% of her blood had been taken over by it. Over enough to kill a baby. I ran out of the office.

"Guys, I found something." I called out to the large group on the platform. Brennan, Hodgins, Angela, Dr. Foley, Christine and MIchael turned to face me.

"Toxicology reports. Christine's blood. Proxius-9." I explained my findings as best I could. Christine's face displayed a look of horror.

"Proxius-9?!" Hodgin's eyes widened. "How much?"

"10%" I answered.

"What is that?" Angela asked.

"Proxius-9 is a drug that shocks the system of women. It's the cause. No doubt." He informed his wife. He turned to face me again, "They allowed her to be released from the hospital with Proxius-9 in her system? They would've gotten the same results when scanning for hCG levels."

"It'll diminish from her body soon. She'll be fine." I reassured.

"10% is enough to cause serious illness in a woman. Christine, are you sick?" Brennan added.

"No. The only time I felt bad was when…" She didn't have to elaborate.

"Christine, Jackson saved your life." Hodgins stabbed. Angela fought back tears.

Michael grabbed Christine's hand, giving her his strength. Nobody said anything after that for the longest time. Hodgins finally broke the silence.

"Christine, you must've contracted the drug somewhere. Somewhere intentional." He paused to think. "Angela, Cam and Dr. Brennan haven't contracted it, obviously. We have to find the source."

"Our vents." Michael whispered.


	16. Chapter 16

**I'd like to thank a certain guest who reviews quite often (I believe it's the same person), your reviews make me really happy. I'd also like to ask if 'bonesthenextgen' could give me the link to their story. Short Chapter!**

**Thinking of starting a new story after this with another writer! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones.**

* * *

**BRENNAN'S POV**

Michael turned the key to his front door then pushed it open. Michael, Christine, Angela, Jack, Cam and I entered the familiar home. The clean smell of their home entered my senses. They'd bought this home right when they got engaged. Michael had planned out his future with Christine years before he acted upon his feelings. I'd always loved their home, it was so new and bright. A cute little house in the cul de sac. Perfect for raising a family-one I knew they'd have, eventually. We had one goal here, find the culprit.

"It seems most logical that the killer put the drugs in their bedroom." I stated.

"I agree." Hodgins nodded.

We waited for Michael to lead us, it'd be too awkward to walk into their bedroom without consent. However, I knew consent would be offered. We walked by the dining room and turned left into the master bedroom. A huge king bed adorned the middle of the room. The vent fed air into the room from the ceiling. Michael brought a chair in the room for Hodgins. Hodgins stepped up onto the chair and began to unscrew the nails with a screw driver. I glanced over at my daughter. She hadn't said much today. She hadn't said much of anything lately. She mostly followed the crowd like a lost puppy: half there, half not. All her answers would be one-worded and to the point. Crying was also in the norm, can't say I blame her. Michael was her stability, he kept her happy and had enough strength in him for both of them, he'd always had that ability. She bit at her lip as she watched her father-in-law find what killed her child. The vent cover became loose as Hodgins caught it. He handed it to Angela.

"I found it." He failed to add enthusiasm.

He pulled out a jar with liquid in it. There was a washcloth taped into it. The washcloth was visibly soaked.

Hodgins leaned in to smell it. "Proxius-9." _Confirmed._ Every time the air came on, their house completely filled with Proxius-9. It was no wonder she'd contracted it.

Christine looked embarrassed. "I...I had no idea." She exhaled into her tears. "I'm so sorry." I'm not quite sure who she was apologizing to.

"Oh no sweetie, it's not your fault." Angela attempted sweetly. "None of us would have known."

"Proxius-9 is practically undetectable." Cam added.

"I should've known. I would've been a terrible mother." She sobbed. Hodgins displayed a look of guilt on his face. We all needed to watch what we said around Christine, she's too traumatized.

"No baby, you won't." Michael wiped her tears and pulled her into a hug.

We all paid extra attention to his choice of the word, _won't._

My phone decided then to blare. It was Booth.

"Hey, Booth." I spoke into the phone.

"Hey, Bones. Listen, does the name Angelica Rivera ring a bell to you?" _Angelica Rivera? What is this about?_

"No. Why? Should it?" I questioned.

"I looked into Pelant's file and found adoption forms. Angelica Rivera is Pelant's daughter."

I nearly dropped the phone. "Pelant has a daughter?"

All eyes rushed towards me.


	17. Chapter 17

**This chapter is extremely far-fetched but so are all the Bones cases. Hi Nicole, I'm watching you type your project as I write this! Thanks guys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or Target.**

* * *

**HODGIN'S POV**

"Pelant has a daughter?" I heard Brennan ask. My eyes shot over to her.

I thought I'd never hear the name Pelant spoken again. I was wrong. That monster nearly ruined everything. I was pissed at him before but when he threatened my wife and baby, that was it. Then he had the audacity to fuck with Brennan and Booth. I was overjoyed when I was informed he was killed. He couldn't mess with us anymore. I was wrong about that too, he's still messing with us, from his grave. I just wish it didn't have to be my son and daughter's happiness he was stripping, why not mine?

Brennan listened with a furrowed brow. What Booth was telling her was important. "Goodbye." She closed the phone. We were still staring.

"What?" She asked, referring to the stares.

"Oh you know, just the fact that Pelant has a daughter! What?!" Angela.

"Oh, right! Booth was informing me that he looked into Pelant's file and found adoption forms. He adopted a girl named Angelica Donovan. She then was put up for adoption by Pelant and was given the last name Rivera from her new family." She filled us in.

The bastard, the only motive he had for adoption was for that person to finish off what he started.

"Angelica? Rivera?" Michael stammered, a tone of realization coated his voice. He looked over to Christine. "THE Angelica Rivera?"

"I'm not quite sure what you mean. But, her name is Angelica Rivera." Brennan answered him.

"Angelica Rivera went to school with us. She bullied me." Christine cleared the confusion.

Ok, there's too many coincidences for this not to add up. Christine is put in danger. Pelant had a daughter. That daughter bullied her.

"I had no idea she was Pelant's daughter though." She added, Michael and Christine were educated on Pelant at a young age in order to prevent future harm. We didn't know that'd actually happen.

"We can easily figure out who did it by swabbing for fingerprints." I lifted my arm and brought their attention to the jar of Proxius-9 I was holding.

"Unless of course, the swiped it clean. Which any relative of Pelant would do. Regardless of bloodline."

Brennan. Always so negative. Or honest?

"We'll find something. Can you swab the vent for prints or DNA?" I asked Cam. She nodded despite the fact that it wasn't her job.

The lab held all the answers.

* * *

**ANGELA'S POV**

I examined the jar of Proxius-9 before me. Careful not to breath in the fumes. It's been swiped clean. Smart move. But that wasn't it, the washcloth could've collected DNA and there's no way this person wiped down every part of this washcloth. Gloves or no gloves, the HAD to be a DNA on here. There wasn't a choice any more. My baby lost his baby and I'm not going down without a fight.

I placed the washcloth under a microscope. It hadn't been touched by a soul here. I was given the image of tons of pale fibers. It seemed like a never ending universe of terrycloth. I must've skimmed every part of the washcloth until my eyes crossed. My attention was finally brought to a tiny piece of lint. I would've thought it was part of the cloth if it weren't for the contrast of color. It'd be a longshot, but this could be the breakthrough we needed as proof.

I carefully picked the lint off and placed it on a Petri dish.

"Jack. I found something."

* * *

**HODGINS' POV**

"I've determined that this lint came from a newly washed shirt due to the increase in sodium borate, which is also known as Borax. The shirt is made with 96% cotton and 4% polyester. The killer was wearing the new shirt that they bought from, most likely, the Target around here because Target's clothes are made from that cotton/ polyester blend." I explained my findings from examining the lint Angela found.

"So, that means that all we have to do is check Target's inventory for a blue shirt bought within the last month?" Angela asked.

"Then we've found our killer." I shrugged with a grin.

"Nice work, babe." Angela smiled.

"Couldn't have done it without you." I leaned in to kiss her. "Now come on, lets search the inventory." Angela grabbed the Angelatron.

* * *

**BOOTH'S POV**

"Angelica Rivera, I'm giving you 10 seconds to come open this door right now or it won't be pretty!" I knocked on her door.

Bones and I were standing on the front porch of the home of Angelica Rivera. The receipts and forms Hodgins and Angela found were in Brennan's hands. I heard footsteps and then the turn of the deadbolt. The door swung open.

"Hello, Booth." 25 year old Angelica Rivera stood in the doorframe. "I've been expecting you." A smirk painted on her tan face. Black hair framed it. "The last time we talked, you were in the hospital." She gasped, "How IS Christine? Sarcasm coated her voice.

The forms in Brennan's hand were unneeded. That's all I needed to hear before the handcuffs I was holding clipped around her wrists.


	18. Chapter 18

**Next weeks episode looks crazy! It's finally happening!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones.**

* * *

**MICHAEL'S POV**

"I understand you are Christopher Pelant's daughter." Booth started.

Mom, Dad, Christine, Cam, Sweets and I were in the the listening section of the interrogation room. Our attention illuminated towards the one-way mirror separating us from a cold-blooded killer. Booth and Brennan were interrogating Angelica. Her cold voice echoed into our listening room.

"I was. He put me up for adoption, you should know that." Her facial expression mocked him.

"Describe your new family to us." Brennan.

"Well, they aren't very new, Tempe. You guys really need to use your brains." She laughed. "They taught me everything I know." Her bright white smile teased us.

"And that would be?" Booth raised his brow. I was impressed by their calmness.

"Well, Mr. Booth, I know absolutely everything there is to know about you and Dr. B as well as everyone in that room." She pointed to the mirror. "Some things I wish I didn't know, if you know what I mean." She winked. Her attitude gave off the impression of long lost friends.

"The Riveras? They know us?" Booth exclaimed.

Angelica's next laugh was heartier than the last. "You guys know nothing! My family's real name isn't Rivera! It's Pelant! You should know that my dad was a hacker! The adoption forms are fake. My dad's siblings raised me. The "Riveras." She added air quotes to the last part.

The whole time I attended school with the daughter of Pelant who was raised by a family of serial killers? Is that even legal?

"So you could take us to them?" Brennan tried to siphon more information.

"Hell no. They're long gone by now." She scoffed.

"And why are you telling us all this? You basically admitted to murder." Brennan again. It was a good question. Why would she throw her life away like that without a fight?

"Easy. The damage is done." She turned to face the two-way mirror and smiled directly as Christine. "Besides, I won't be punished for murder. I'll be punished for the attempted murder of Christine but the Justice Department doesn't give a shit what I did to Jackson. As far as they're concerned, he isn't even real." She cackled crisply.

The tension in the room tightened. I felt the stares we were getting from the adults behind us as we tried to keep our cool. Her words hurt, even more knowing that they were true. Angelica will only be charged with one count of attempted murder. Jackson wasn't legally a real human being because he wasn't born yet. He was real to us though. Very real. I noticed Booth shift in his chair and Brennan clear her throat. They knew she was right as well. Angelica got no response.

"Life sucks doesn't it?" She giggled. "Yeah, I said it. Jackson isn't real! He doesn't matter! Nobody cares! Stop being the whiny-ass baby you've always been!" She aimed her words right at Christine.

Christine didn't move a muscle. Each word pierced her heart one after the other. She swallowed down her sobs and blinked back tears. She wouldn't let Angelica's words influence her. Christine wouldn't let Angelica get her way.

Angelica stood up as far as the handcuffs let her. "Goddammit, I hate you Christine! I hate you! I hate your family! I hate your personality! I hate your brains! I hate everything about you! I hate your guts and I wish you died!" She shook the chain connecting her to the table. Angelica lost the cool she'd been bottling up this whole interrogation. Her face red. Shaking vehemently "Die, Christine Hodgins!"

Brennan and Booth stared aghast at the scene Angelica just displayed. The security guard pinned her down.

Surges of anger whipped through me. You couldn't say those things about my wife and get away with it. I balled my fists but kept my temper in check. Christine kept hers in check as well. None of the words Angelica told her mattered. Only Jackson mattered.

"Angelica, did you really want to kill Christine?" Brennan's tone indicated she had a plan.

"What's this about?" Angelica steamed, clenching her jaw.

"Well, I don't think you actually meant to kill Christine. You claim that you did but your only motive was to kill Jackson. How do I know this? Well Angelica, science proves it all." She slid the forms to Angelica. "Either you miscalculated or you actually care about Christine. And I know a girl like you wouldn't miscalculate, would she?" Brennan mirrored the smirk Angelica used to adorn. "You administered 10% Proxius-9 into the jar. How much does it take to kill a woman?" Brennan raised her eyebrows at Booth.

"I'm so glad you asked, Dr. Brennan!" Booth answered sarcastically. "Last I checked, hmm..40%" They simultaneously looked at Angelica.

"40%. That's a pretty big jump from 10% if you ask me."

I could kiss Brennan right now.

"Ok. I admit, I may have mis-calculated the drugs but...but I did enough damage!" She gave in.

Booth shook his head. "I've heard enough, Angelica Rivera, you are under arrest for the attempted murder of Dr. Christine Hodgins." Booth couldn't feel happy about this. He wished she could be arrested for murder, she deserved it.


	19. Chapter 19

**I have 'Feel Me' by Mecca Kalani on repeat as I write this, it's the song in the Sense in the Sacrifice promo! Check it out! This chapter is random but I've had these two things in mind the whole time. Can't wait for tonight's episode.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones.**

* * *

**MICHAEL'S POV**

_"Come on, Christine! You can do it!" Her grip tightened on my hand as she reached one of her last pushes before our son was born. It'd been a long 12 hours of contractions before we edged a little closer to being parents. I was with her every second. Our parents were waiting for their grandchild to make his first appearance into this world. God only knows how long they've been in the waiting room. Christine was sick of being pregnant, her water finally broke at home where she was put on bed rest for the last month. When I got the call from her, I was overjoyed. That brings us to where we are now, hospital room #447, about to meet our son._

_The doctor looked up at us. "Are you guys ready to become parents?" He didn't wait for an answer, "Christine, one more big push and then you can hold your son."_

_Christine nodded, "Oh dear God, thank goodness." She exhaled breathlessly. I brushed a stray hair from her sweaty face. Her blue eyes content, she took a breath, squeezed my hand and proceeded to push._

_"1..2..3..4..5..don't stop, Christine, you're doing great." A nurse told her. "6..7..8..-" her counting was interrupted by the shrill screams of a baby._

_Jackson Drew Hodgins was lifted so Christine could see him. Tears filled our eyes as we saw our son. I cut the umbilical cord and he was quickly cleaned off and placed onto Christine's chest. She stroked his head, "Hi Jackson, I'm your mommy. I know we've just met, but I still love you so much." She whispered as she placed a kiss on his cheek. A mop of curly black hair covered his head. He was tiny and despite the fact that he was just born, beautiful. His face adorned a perfect mixture of mine and Christine's face._

_Christine looked up at me, "We're a family." she grinned._

My eyes shot open. I was gasping for air, sweat coated my face and hair. The dark hue of the room was familiar. My bedroom.

I turned over to find that the bed was empty. This had become a regular thing for us. Me waking up after dreaming of a world where Jackson didn't die, and Christine in the living room watching TV, sleep deprived. She hasn't eaten hardly anything and she never sleeps. It got a little better after Angelica was arrested, but not really. Everyone is so worried about her, she's lost at least 20 pounds. Sweets insists that she's fine, bullshit. I crawled out of bed. and headed for the living room.

Christine sat cross-legged on the couch, wrapped in a blanket. Her eyes fixed on the TV. I sat myself next to her, "You can wake me next time." I told her.

"You looked so peaceful so I didn't." She smiled despite her deep sadness, still watching the TV.

"I sure as hell wasn't." I deadpanned.

Her gaze broke, "Why? I've been thinking it's me who wakes you up but I'm pretty quiet. How come you've been getting up?"

"Christine, I'm going to be honest. Every night since we've been home from the hospital I've been having these dreams. I wouldn't call them nightmares but I wouldn't call them pleasant either. I wake up panting and sweating." I put my head down.

"What are they about?" Her tired eyes questioned me.

"They've...they've shown me what life would be like if Jackson were here. I just dreamed that he was born. Christine, he's so beautiful." Tears streamed from my eyes.

"I'm sure he is." She wrapped her arm around my bare back and rested her head on my shoulder. "You see now why I haven't been sleeping. I don't want to see what could've been."

I sighed, "It..it seemed so real. I..I thought maybe-"

"Maybe everything was a dream?" She finished.

I nodded and put my head in my hands.

"I know what you mean." She said flatly, tears forming.

"I love you, Christine." My eyes met hers.

"I love you too." A sob made it's way out as she pulled me into a hug.

* * *

**PARKER'S POV**

"Parker, it's very nice to see you." Bones spoke from across the table. "I understand how tired you must be having driven 7 hours down here."

I was sitting at a table at the Founding Fathers in DC. Yes, a long drive at a short notice is very exhausting, but anything for my baby sister. Dad, Bones, Michael's parents and I were waiting on Michael and Christine. A small piece of me didn't want to see my grieving sister, it'd be too much to bear. Every other part of me wanted to.

"It's nothing." I shrugged.

"I appreciate you doing this, Parker. You mean more to Christine than you'll ever know. She has no idea you're here." Bones added with a smile.

I spotted Christine walk in from a distance. She looked different, not in a good way either. He cheeks caved in, her collarbones protruded visibly in the strapless dress she wore. She was skinny, morbidly skinny. "Dear God." I whispered. The others noticed my exasperation. "She's fine. Parker. Don't worry." My dad assured me.

"Like hell she is." I scoffed, "She's dropped what..20 pounds? That's not okay."

Angela's sighed and put her head in her hands. She's worried.

"Please don't say anything to her about it." Dad instructed.

Christine's face brightened as she saw me. Her speed quickened. "Parker!" Her tiny arms wrapped around my waist. I accepted her hug gently, I felt that if I squeezed back too hard I'd break her.

"What are you doing in DC?" She asked.

"What? I can't come visit my little sister without being interrogated?" I ruffled her hair like old times.

She giggled, "Well it's 7 hours, but if you reeeealy want to see me, I'm not stopping you." She winked. "Where's Claire, Hank and Joseph?"

"Oh! They couldn't make it at such short notice. I hope that's okay."

"Of course it's fine! I'm just happy to see you." I see now why they told me not to worry. She seems fine. Seems. I'm sure her inner battles must be fought privately. But for the public, she paints on a smiling face. At least she tries to.

All of us were seated and the waitress came around to take our orders. When the waitress pointed at Christine, she shook her head. "I'm not really hungry, I won't have anything." She grinned at the waitress.

I raised my eyebrows towards my father.

"Christine, sweetheart. You really need to eat." Bones begged her daughter.

"Mom, I told you I'm fine! I'm not hungry! Please get off my case about it!" She raised her voice, then spoke softly, "I'm sorry." The waitress left at Christine's outburst.

"Christine, she's just worried." Dad kindly told her. Angela and Jack didn't say a thing. The tension at the table was so thick you couldn't even cut it.

"I needed to lose weight anyway, every previously pregnant woman does." She sighed and looked down.

The shocked looks on everyone's face indicated that this was the first time she'd brought up the pregnancy in public.

"Christine, please. Let us help you." Angela finally spoke up.


	20. Chapter 20

**-8 months later-**

**BRENNAN'S POV**

"The femur appears to have some kind of metal lodged inside of it." I observed intently through my magnifying goggles. "Christine, will you pass me the tweezers?" I held my hand out for the tweezers. They never came.

"Dr. Brennan, Dr. Hodgins isn't here." Dr. Foley informed me.

My headset came off, "Where is she?"

"She left. She told me she had to go do something. She looked flustered." Dr. Foley answered.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm sorry, Dr. Brennan. I thought you knew." He seemed intimidated.

"It's fine. I just need to find her. Excuse me."

My motherly instincts kicked in. Christine's mental health has definitely increased, but that's not keeping me from worrying. Sometimes she'd get really sad and none of us were able to do anything about it. She'd just sit and daydream. That being said, her weight has increased and she's sleeping again. She still had inner battles yet to be fought. The first place I looked for her was her office. She sat at her desk, head in hands. She'd been crying.

"Christine.." Closing the door behind me, I inched towards her desk.

"Mom." Her tear-ridden face looked up at me. She swallowed.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" I took a seat across from her desk.

She opened a desk drawer and pulled out a bag. In the bag was a white stick. _A pregnancy test_. She tossed it in front of me. _Positive_. "I'm pregnant." Her head fell to her hands once more as she sighed.

"Honey, that's wonderful news." I grinned, but was still puzzled as to why she was upset.

"Mom, I'm not ready. Michael and I agreed we wouldn't try again for a while. God, I'm an idiot."

"It's not your fault, Christine. This is a good thing."

"I'm terrified, mom. I already feel so different, like I did with Jackson. I can't lose another baby mom, I can't." Sobs arose at the mention of Jackson. "What if Michael is mad?"

I wanted to laugh at the ridiculousness of what she'd just told me but now didn't seem like the right time.

"Honey, I can promise you Michael will be ecstatic. I can't promise you much, but I can promise you that. I can't promise you that the same thing won't happen this time, but every woman suffers that risk. I also know that you and Michael are two of the strongest people I have ever met. You can get through anything, even this." I offered a smile.

"But we weren't supposed to try and have another kid for a good year. We were both just so sad and the thought of a condom must've slipped my mind. Stupid…"

"Christine, this isn't a bad thing."

"It...it was an accident. I'm not ready, mom. I don't know if I'll ever be." Her head went down in shame.

"You were an accident, but you're the best thing that ever happened to me. As well as your father. My point being, consider this a blessing. You're pregnant. You're going to have a baby." I smiled to lighten the mood.

"Like I was a year ago, but do I have a baby now?" Her brow raised interrogatively.

This was a good point, sadness filled inside of me. I understand why she's sad.

"No." I wasn't going to try and fight with her about this. "I'm happy for you, okay? I want you to be happy too, you deserve it."

She nodded, exhaled and brushed stray hairs from her face. "I'll try. I love you mom." She stood up and walked towards me.

"I love you too." I stood and pulled her into a hug. "I wish you the best of luck. I can't wait to meet my grandchild."

* * *

**CHRISTINE'S POV**

I took the rest of the day off from work. I didn't tell anybody why but they didn't question me. Maybe they thought I was in another daze, maybe I was. Michael kept calling me but I let it go to voicemail. I'd have to explain later. I sat outside on the front porch of my home. This was my time, mine and my baby's. _My baby. I'm pregnant_. It was hard to wrap my head around, even though I'd been pregnant a mere 8 months ago. I don't know how I feel. Most of me wants to be happy. Being pregnant is good, right? Being pregnant is also a huge risk. Any precious life can be taken within a second. A precious life can be made within a second. A precious life can be changed in a second. Life is a blessing. This is a blessing. Mom was right, I should be happy about this. It is an outlet for happiness. I have a reason to be happy again, I have a reason to live. For my baby. Michael and I are having a baby. The realization hit me, my heart surged with happiness. The happiness was short lived, I have to tell Michael. How will he feel about this? We'd agreed not to have a baby for a while but that wasn't going according to plan. Nothing was anymore.

* * *

**CHRISTINE'S POV**

The front door opened and my husband walked in. I froze in my tracks.

He dropped the keys on the table. "Christine, where were you? I called 4 times and left a message. Why didn't you reply?" He wasn't mad, but he wasn't happy either. He seemed worried.

"I'm fine, Michael. I'm sorry, I should've told you where I was. I just needed to be alone." I confessed.

"Are you alright?" You usually don't leave like that." His brow furrowed. "Should I be worried?"

Now is my chance. "No. Please don't be mad but…I'm...I'm pregnant." I put my head down.

"Christine…" I heard his voice soften, he grabbed my arms. "Tell me why you'd think I'd be mad. This is great!"

The look on his face nearly moved me to tears, happy tears. He was excited for our baby. Excited to _really_ start a family.

I looked up at him. "Really? I thought we agreed we wouldn't try for another baby until at least a year, and that didn't happen."

"Definitely! Baby, this isn't even your fault. I did this too." He smiled. "I only said that because I wanted to make you happy."

"Michael...what if it happens again? I can't do it. I already feel so attached." The sobs I'd held, held no more.

"I can't promise anything. But I'll be here for you through it all, we all will." He grabbed my face in his hands and stared into my eyes, "I love you and our baby." His arms wrapped around my waist as he pulled me into a passionate kiss. Maybe this was a good thing.


	21. Epilogue

**Whoa! I'm so sorry guys! School, life, writers block and everything in between has stopped me! I'm finally done with this story! It has benefited me so much in helping me release anger and sadness and even preventing self harm. I'd like to thank Tessa, Hannah, Randi, Nicole and Holly for the continuous support! My best friend Hannah actually wrote the bulk of this. Thanks to my readers as well! Please review for good measures! Here we go...**

**WARNING-THIS CHAPTER IS RATED T. Just to be safe. ;)**

* * *

**-2 years later-**

**MICHAEL'S POV**

The crackling sound of the baby monitor interrupted my sleep. Groaning, I hoisted myself out of bed. "I'll get her." I spoke towards my wife who was beginning to wake up herself. Morning rays caused me to squint as I walked out of our bedroom.

I entered our daughters bedroom. The very room Parker, Booth, Dad, Holly and I worked on as a surprise for Christine around 17 months ago. My eyes met with the love of my life. _My daughter._ She was standing, hands grabbing the rails of her crib.

"Da-da." She cooed and reached for me. I flashed a huge smile.

"Hey, Addie." My finger tapped her nose gently. I picked her up from her crib and placed her on my side. "Let's go see mommy!"

I walked into our bedroom again where Christine was sitting up. Even just waking up, she was beautiful.

"Ma-ma!" Addie reached for Christine's open arms, I handed her to Christine and sat on the bed.

"Hey, sweetheart!" She kissed Addie's forehead. "Are you excited to see grandma and grandpa today?"

Addie's blonde hair bobbed as she forcefully nodded. "Gampa!" Christine laughed.

Booth had really spoiled Addie considering she was his only granddaughter-and that Hank and Joseph lived too far away. She was even more spoiled by Angela, being her only grandchild. Christine and I don't like spoiling her, but we let them do it for us.

"Uncle Parker too!" Christine exclaimed for her daughter.

* * *

**CHRISTINE'S POV**

I saw myself as I looked into my 15-month old daughter's eyes. I sometimes think back and wonder why I was ever apprehensive about my pregnancy with Addie. Of course, I was terrified. It was familiar, very familiar. It was also an emotional pregnancy-a hard one too-but Michael was there for me. I wouldn't trade it for anything. We were definitely relieved to find that we were expecting a girl. The little girl that would change my life. I love her more than anything, I fell in love with her even more when I first laid eyes on her, after my terrifying labor and birth. She hadn't a bit of Michael's genes, except for the curly hair. Everything else screamed me-her blue eyes, the bright blonde hair and her rounded nose. However, Addie shared more personality traits with Michael, she's very humorous and outgoing. It's quite obscene that we already know so much about her character. Like both of us, Addie is intelligent. I even believe she will be more intelligent than all of the family.

"I'm going to go make breakfast." Michael stood up and kissed my cheek.

"Alright." I smiled as he walked out of our bedroom. Now I have to get Addie ready for the big day planned.

"You wanna go get dressed?" I asked Addie.

She dramatically nodded her head and smiled a dimpled grin at me.

"Okay." I stood up and she reached for me so I could hoist her onto my waist. I made my way out of the room and into hers.

"What should you wear today?" Talking to her seems ridiculous but mom says it improves her vocabulary and comprehension. Besides, she's old enough to respond slightly.

"You want to wear a dress?' I turned my head to face her.

"Dess?" She questioned.

"Mhmm." I nodded my head.

"Dess!" She exclaimed excitedly.

We looked through her dresses until I found the perfect one for today, a green and red plaid Christmas dress. I grabbed some white tights and a red clip to start dressing her. She giggled as I pulled the tights over her chubby legs.

"Let's go see daddy!" I threw her into the air when I finished dressing her and went to the kitchen.

* * *

**MICHAEL'S POV**

When we pull up into the familiar driveway, I stop the car and pull the key from the ignition. I look back at Addie and smile. She was fast asleep, lulled by the hum of the car.

"She fell asleep." I whisper to Christine, chuckling. She turns around, smiling at her daughter.

"She looks like you when you sleep." Christine laughs, teasing me.

"Thanks?" I say sarcastically.

"I didn't say that was a good thing." She chuckled out softly, opening the car door and getting out with a wink.

"Hey!" I called after her. She was acting so flirty lately. I didn't know what was up, but I liked it. I watched her shadowy figure go around the car and open Addie's door. When she got her out, I hadn't realized I was still sitting in the car. She knocked on the window.

"You coming? Believe it or not, you were invited too." She says, laughing. I shake my head, getting out of the car and following behind them.

We knock on the door and hear the shuffling of feet. After a few seconds, the door opens and our gaze meets Booth's.

"Hey guys! Come on in!" We walked in and Booth's attention went to the slowly awakening Addie, "And there's my favorite little girl!" He ruffled her hair.

"You hear that Addie? I've been replaced by you." Christine joked. "Now that's not cool."

Even though she was joking, I saw the tint of her cheeks change, like she actually cared. I put my hand on the small of her back, laughing as I guided her through the hall to the living room. Right away, Addie was taken out of Christine's hands and she was embraced with many hugs from my mom.

"Lemme see my little girl!" She babbled baby talk at Addie. Christine and I went over to the couch and sat down after greeting everyone, watching mom as she walked around, bouncing Addie on her hip.

"Hey, Chrissy!" 8 year old Bren squealed and ran to hug Christine.

"What? Your favorite brother doesn't get a hug?" I teased with her, tickling her.

"Okay! Okay! Sorry!" Bren said between breathless laughs.

"Whoa whoa, Mikey. I'm the favorite brother. Isn't that right, Bren?" William chimed in.

"Atleast I can say I'm the favorite sister!" Holly added.

"I'd like to think of myself as a sister." Christine winked at Holly.

"What about me?" Nicole, William's fiancee, asked.

"It doesn't matter to me, I know I'm Bren's favorite." Mom walked by with Addie still on her hip.

"Alright. My turn." Brennan walks into the room, reaching for Addie.

"Hey, mom." Christine smiles at her mother.

"Hello, Christine. Michael." She nods to me, giving me a warm smile. Though she doesn't say much, I know her welcome is genuine.

"I have a feeling we won't need to look after Addie much today." I murmur to Christine.

I feel her take my hand in hers. "Maybe that's a good thing." She says back. The way she whispers it softly takes me off guard. What was with her? I looked in her eyes, and the glint in them was something I hadn't seen in a very long time. My mind was about to drift off to our honeymoon night until my dad spoke up.

"Do I need to find you two a room?" He joked.

"Dad.." I complain, feeling like a teenager again. Christine giggles beside me.

He laughs. "You know I'm kidding, son." While he walks into the kitchen, "Or am I?" He whispers under his breath intentionally. Why is everyone acting so different today? Did I miss something?

"Hey, Michael." Christine says. I tense up. She was making me nervous.

"Yeah?" I feel my voice quiver. I hope she didn't notice. Wait, what? What the hell, Michael, she's your wife for god's sake…maybe it was just because she was acting so..so different. So daring. I liked it.

Before she could say anything. Booth called from the kitchen. "Hey, kids, lunch's ready!"

_Damn._ I think. I didn't want to stop having this particular conversation with Christine. Whatever it was and wherever it was going.

* * *

** CHRISTINE'S POV**

We all walk into the dining room and the delicious smell of food hit our noses. I took Michael's hand and led him to our usual spot at the dinner table. I looked around to find who was watching over Addie. I saw her in Parker's arms, "Christine, it's literally like I'm holding you when you were a baby. I'm rather creeped out." He winked at me. Once we all got settled at the table full of food, my dad stands up.

"Welcome, everyone. Thanks for coming. We're so glad that you all could make it. Uh.." He looks around, trying to figure out what else to say. "Let's eat!"

"Parker, I can take her so you can eat." I gestured towards him.

"Alright." He stood up from the table and placed Addie in my lap. She whined a little as Parker put her down.

"Sorry, Adds. I know you miss me but I need to eat." He winked at me again.

I rolled my eyes, "Because she's totally not whining out of hunger."

"Can I feed her?" Angela asks.

I smile and nod. I trusted her with Addie. I trusted all of them with her. And that was a big deal because if anything ever happened to her, I knew I would just die.

* * *

**MICHAEL'S POV**

After lunch, every dispersed around the house again. Dessert came out and as I was reaching for the cherry pie Booth had made, he spoke up.

"So, Michael, how are those late nights with Chrissy?"

I almost dropped the knife I was using to cut the pie. Was he talking about sex? What?

"What?" I choked out, awkwardly.

"With Addie. Is she sleeping well now that she's a bit older?"

I exhaled. He was asking about how Christine and I were holding up with the late nights with Addie. Why did I think he was talking about sex? What's wrong with me..maybe it's because Christine's been making me think about..those type of things.

"Oh, yeah. Addie's doing a whole lot better now. We've actually been getting in a few more hours of sleep. It's nice." I manage to stifle.

I feel Christine trying not to laugh beside me. She could tell that I had misunderstood in the beginning. I lightly nudge her with my shoulder when Booth looks away, telling her to knock it off.

"I just know that it took Christine forever to finally sleep through the night." Booth walks into the living room to leave Christine and I alone.

"So, why have you been acting weird? I look at my wife.

"What do you mean?" She sneers back slyly.

"Earlier? How you were with my dad?" I questioned.

"Oh that! I don't know." She winked and smiled.

"Hey lovebirds! We're going to open presents! Come here!" My dad yells from the living room.

"Very funny, dad!" I yelled back as we get up. Presents adorned the whole living room.

We all enchanged presents and Christine and I were happy to know that Addie only got 3 gifts. Christine was given a video tape from her father. He told her to watch that video when he was no longer alive. I could tell that the thought of that frightened Christine, but she gladly accepted the tape.

Before we know it, it's already dark out. Even though we hate it, Christine and I have to leave a little earlier than everyone to get Addie into bed.

"Alright Adds, let's get you to bed." Christine scooped Addie up from the floor.

"Oh, come on. Let her stay here!" Booth offers as we make our way to the door.

I know for a fact that Christine will say no. She loves Addie, and so do I, but she hates leaving her anywhere, even for a minute. I glance back at her, waiting for her decline. After all, we all know how protective she is. She won't leave her anywhere. She can't lose her.

"Really?" Christine asks Booth.

What? I think to myself. Why is she asking that? Is she even thinking about leaving Addie?

"Of course, sweetheart. Don't you two need a break?"

I watch Christine bite her lip, thinking. My jaw drops as she nods her head in agreement.

"Alright, dad. You win. Are you sure you're okay with her for the night?"

"Christine, are you sure?" I question her. What was she doing? Didn't she know that she would regret this? She was bound to miss our baby girl as soon as we stepped foot out of the house.

"Yes, Michael. Trust me. Maybe this is a good thing? We do need the rest and.." Her eyes dart to her father and then to me. "Some time alone." She adds in softly. I feel my body tense up once again.

"Then it's settled then. You can come by whenever you like tomorrow, alright? She'll be just fine. Your mother knows what she's doing." He jokes.

"You promise you won't let anything happen to her?" Christine looks him straight in the eyes.

"I promise." He solemnly swears.

"And you won't let her out of your sight, even just for a second?" She interrogates.

"Christine, she's fine." My mom defends Booth.

"Okay." She turns her head to face Addie, "I'm...I'm gonna go. I love you." She tells her, rather emotionally.

"Love ma-ma!" She hugs Christine. Christine places Addie in Booth's open arms. , "Alright, let's go." She pokes my arm.

I glance over at Booth, as if he knew how I was feeling. He raises his eyebrows and pats me on the back as if to say "good luck" on whatever was to come tonight.

"Don't spoil her too much, Booth." I tell him with a forced smile before I make my way towards the car. Christine was already in her seat, all buckled up and ready to go.

"Eager, aren't we?" I say with a grin as I start the car.

"I'm just ready to spend the evening with you, that's all. But I miss Addie." She says, looking out the window. I shake my head, pulling out of the driveway and getting on the road.

We ride in silence for a while. That's what I like about Christine. We can sit in silence without it being awkward. We respect each other's need to escape in our own silent worlds.

We finally make it back home. As a habit, I look back at Addie's car seat, only to remember we left her had Booth and Brennan's. It was a sad moment, actually.

"Come on, Michael. We'll see her tomorrow." Christine says softly when she notices me looking at the back seat.

"I know, but...why did you all of a sudden choose to leave her? That's not like you."

"Maybe I wanted things to be a little different tonight."

* * *

**CHRISTINE'S POV**

I see his eyes shift a little when I say this. I think I was making him nervous with the way I was talking to him.

To be honest, I have no idea why I agreed to let Addie stay with my parents tonight. I miss her so much, and I wouldn't ever just leave her. It was just spur of the moment, I guess. But something in me just thought of how great it would be to have Michael and I all alone in our house tonight, with no distractions.

"Alright.." He murmurs, adjusting the collar on his shirt. He reaches for his door handle and gets out.

I follow him up to the door and watch him as he get his keys out and puts them into the doorknob.

"Okay, Christine. You're freaking me out with the way you're intently watching me unlocking the door. You've already made me nervous enough.." He murmurs.

"I'm making you nervous?" I ask, touching his neck and holding back a smile.

He drops his keys and I let out my laughter.

"God damn, Christine." He says, laughing back.

He finally opens the door and we walk inside. I go around the house and turn on some lights. I hear Michael walking around in the kitchen. I greet him there.

"So, what's for dinner?" I call out, sitting on the island in the kitchen.

He turns around, facing me. He smiles, leaning his hands on the island, one hand on each side of me.

"I don't know. It's kinda weird without Addie. You know?" He looks me straight in the eyes.

"Yeah." I say. "But it hasn't been like this for a long time. You're okay with this, right?"

"Of course." He says. I feel his hands go up to my waist. "Now let's stop talking about it and make the best of it."

He picks me up and carries me to the living room couch.

"Oh, what a romantic." I tease through kisses.

"But you like it." He whispers gravelly.

I nod. I put my arms around his neck and push him down on the couch.

"Don't freak out, Michael. Do I still make you nervous?" I ran my fingers through his curly strands.

He doesn't even laugh. He just looks at me. With every intention of love.

"You're so beautiful. You haven't changed a day since we met." He uttered.

I feel my stomach knot up. I was playing games with him all night, and now it's his turn to get to me.

"We've known each other since birth, Michael. I'm pretty sure I've changed." I said matter-of-factly.

"That's true. But the way your eyes sparkle when you're fascinated in something..the way you're nose crinkles up when you hate something...even they way your hair looks when you wake up. None of that has changed." His smirk morphed into a smile.

I was amazed at how deep he was getting. "You notice all those things?" I ask, sitting up but still holding his hand.

He adjust himself and sits up too. "Of course I have. I've known you forever. And I will spend forever more with you."

"Michael.." I let out, not knowing what to say. I wanted to stay forever in this moment with him. Everything else in my life disappeared as I looked into his eyes.

He leans forward slightly, brushing his lips against mine. Those familiar lips I had touched so many times, but hadn't felt in so long it seemed like. He lightly kisses me, as if to ask permission.

I wanted more.

I smashed my lips into his, feeling his hot breath collide with mine. It had been so long since we had actually kissed like this, ever since Addie. I straddled his hips, feeling his hair touch my fingertips.

"Christine I-"

"Shh." I murmured. I didn't want this moment to end because I knew once it was over, I wouldn't feel it again for a while. I feel his hands slowly go up my shirt, making me shiver. He smiles, knowing what he's doing to me. His lips leave mine and slowly go down my neck, leaving trails of goosebumps. I let out a moan.

"Looks like I'm winning this game." Michael teases through his kisses.

"Just shut up and keep going." I whisper. He pushes me down on the couch, now on top of me. I close my eyes, feeling his fingers unbutton my shirt, revealing my black bra. I could feel my insecurities surface, but I pushed them down, afraid to ruin anything.

"Oh my god, Christine." Michael says, sitting up.

"What?" I ask, hating that he stopped.

"You're just...damn." His eyebrows raise.

I cover my face, feeling flushes of red blend into my complexion.

"No, really, Christine. How did you get even more beautiful. I mean, I knew you were, but-"

"Michael." I say, putting a finger to his mouth. "Thanks. Now can you...you know, keep going?"

He chuckles. I think he likes how forceful I am with this.

"Are you sure you're ready for me?" He says sarcastically.

"I'm pretty sure." I say, playfully shoving him. He laughs and gets off of me, taking my hand, and pulling me to my feet with him.

_What's he doing? _

He leans into me, brushing his nose against mine. He slowly slides my shirt off, making me want to kiss him even more. I feel his arms wrap around my waist, hoisting me up on his hips. This is when I can't take it anymore, and I once again smash my lips into his while wrapping my legs around him. I feel him start to walk to the bedroom. He takes one arm off of me, making sure he doesn't hit the wall on our way there.

Once in the bedroom, he slowly lays me down on our bed. He takes off his shirt, revealing his muscular body. He forcefully grabs my ankles and slowly pulls on the hem of my jeans. I feel my breathing grow faster.

Once my pants are off and thrown on the floor, he slowly kisses my stomach, making me shiver. He smiles, once again.

"This isn't fair. You're doing all of this to me and I haven't done anything to you yet." I say.

"Trust me." He murmurs into my stomach. "You have."

Confidence surges inside me as I push him off of me then sit on top of him.

"Oh, really?" I say, placing my hands on his chest. I see him gulp, which makes me know that I'm doing my job. I lean down and kiss him on the nose.

"That was fun, Michael. We should do it more often." I tease. I'm not really stopping, but I want to see how reacts. I pat his leg and start to get up. I feel him pull me back on him.

"Oh, no you don't." He growls, making me giggle. He unbuttons his pants as my ringtone goes off from the kitchen. I jump from the bed.

"I'm sorry! It might be my dad about Addie, I have to answer it." I dash to the kitchen and press "_Answer_" knowing I just squashed every bit of Michael's dreams.

"Hello?" I glanced to our bedroom doorway, where Michael appeared, pants buttoned again. His face showing every bit of disappointment. I stuck my tongue out at him. He teased back and walked over to me.

"Hey, Princess." I hear my dad's voice on the other line.

"Hey, dad! Is Addie alright? Please tell me she's okay." My eyebrows furrowed with worry.

"Honey, she's fine. She had a bath and now we are watching a Flyers game together like you and I used to." I smiled at this memory, and by the fact that he cares so much for her. "I just wanted to let you know that she's fine, I know how you are. She also wants to say goodnight."

"Okay, put her on. And thanks dad, for doing this. But she really should be in bed." I grinned. Michael snaked his arms around my waist from behind and rested his chin on my shoulder.

"I'm just glad you trust me. Here she is." I hear the shuffle of movement in the phone, "Addie, say hi" My dad instructed.

"Hi." My daughter's voice spoke.

"Hey, sweetheart! How are you?" I gushed back.

She giggled excitedly at the sound of my voice, "Mommy!"

"Hey, Addie." I said again. "Are you having fun?"

"Yes! Gampa fun!" She answered.

"I'm so glad, honey! Why don't you say goodnight to daddy." I handed the phone to Michael.

"Hey, baby." Michael's dimples carved into his face. "Goodnight, sweetheart! Be good to grandpa! I love you!"

I hear her little voice hum through the receiver as she answers him. He hits end on the phone and then turns to me.

"I'm so lucky to have you both in my life." He says, putting my phone down. I smile and turn around, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"You're sure you aren't disappointed that we had to stop?" I ask, messing with him.

"Probably not as disappointed as you." He laughs with a wink. I playfully smack him on the head.

In that moment, I realized I had it all. I had an incredible husband who doubled as a best friend, an amazing family, and a wonderful daughter. I know now that life is a game of trial and error, when life sets you back, the only thing you can do is try, try again. And that's the greatest gift of all.


End file.
